As queridinhas do Santuário
by Haruno Sakura 4ever
Summary: Três novas figuras se acomodam no Santuário, que, finalmente está em paz. Mas, o pior ainda viria! Essas três lindas criaturas vieram na verdade para trazer o verdadeiro inferno. Com muito romance, sedução e loucura elas modificam a cabeça dos cavaleiros.
1. A chegada inesperada

**Legenda:**

(...) comentários da autora.

_Em itálico_: Pensamento dos personagens.

**Em negrito**: Quem está falando.

OBS: Fic baka... porque foi feita por uma baka… ¬¬'

* * *

**1º Cap. A chegada inesperada.**

Era um dia mais do que o normal no Santuário, após muito tempo, a paz finalmente reinava no mundo. Muitas coisas já haviam ocorrido até aquele ponto, mas, o pior ainda viria. Um dia de primavera comum, com muitos campos floridos e um sol totalmente forte, finalmente, é visto na primeira casa do Zodíaco, o Cavaleiro de Áries. Mu estava indo ao Santuário como todos os outros Cavaleiros de Ouro estavam indo, pois, Athena havia lhes convocado para um assunto muito importante.

**Mu**: _Oque será de tão importante assim pra nos chamar a essa hora da manhã...?_ – pensava se perguntando.

No Santuário, a maioria dos Cavaleiros de Ouro já estavam presentes, contando com Shaka de Virgem, Saga e Kanon de Gêmeos, Aldebaran de Touro, Afrodite de Peixes, Dohko de Libra, Shura de Capricórnio. Além de tudo isso, ainda tinham os 5 famosos cavaleiros de bronze: Seiya de Pegasus, Shiryu de Dragão, Hyoga de Cisne, Shun de Andrômeda, e Ikki de Fênix. Durante mais alguns minutos, os últimos cavaleiros iam chegando: Aiolia de Leão, Kamus de Aquário, Miro de Escorpião, Aiolos de Sagitário e Mu de Áries. Agora, todos estavam presentes, então, Athena pôde começar seu discurso.

**Athena**: Já que todos estão presentes, posso começar agora. Serei clara e direta na explicação. U.U – disse séria.

**Todos**: O.O'

**Athena**: Podem ficar calmos, não é mais uma Guerra ou sei lá oque... dessa vez acho que vocês vão gostar!

**Miro**: Fala logo... _ela só enrrola_ ¬¬'!

**Athena**: Bem, tenho três primas minhas para apresentar à vocês, pois elas irão começar a morar aqui no Santuário conosco. Apresento-lhes... Pandora-sama e Sakura-chan – àtras de Saori, duas figuras femininas aparecem, mostrando um sorriso muito nítido para todos os presentes.

Pandora era mais velha que Sakura, pois tinha 16 anos, em quanto Sakura tinha 13 anos. As duas eram muito bonitas, contendo traços vistosos e princinpalmente curvas que deixavam não só uma poçinha de babá no rosto de Miro, como também no de todos os cavaleiros. Pandora-sama era alta, com seus longos cabelos pretos e lisos, com seus olhos cor de ônix brilhando à luz do dia; enquanto, Sakura-chan, era menor, mas mesmo assim, ainda tinha uma altura desejável, com seus cabelos rosados até seu pescoço, seus olhos verde jasmin reludindo ao ver todos, usando seu traje e equipamento ninja, e com aquele seu aroma de cerejeira no ar entrando nas narinas de todos e fazendo-os suspirar.

**Pandora-sama**: Ohayo sou a Pandora-sama, mas podem me chamar de Pan-sama, espero me dar bem com todos. – disse ela por fim, deixando todos impressionados com sua voz sedutora. (que hentai... xP)

**Sakura-chan**: Domo Minna-san! Eu sou a Sakura-chan, podem me chamar de qualquer coisa que vocês quiserem, mas... er... Saori-san... tem saquê aqui, né? Hehe... n.n' – Dizendo isso, bem perto dela, Mu cai duro no chão. (CAPOTA xD)

**Mu**: _Essa aí é doida... x.x'_

**Todos**: ...

Silêncio total no Santuário após isso.

**Grilos**: cri...cri...cri... (xP)

**Sakura-chan**: Tá U.U" falando sério agora, me chamem do que quiserem eee... quero me dar bem com todos... . mas principalmente com o Shiryu-kun! – Falando isso, Sakura pula em cima de Shiryu (ñ me perguntem como xP) dando-lhe um forte beijo no rosto e fazendo ele corar um pouco.

**Todos**: O.O'

**Miro**: OBAAA... gostei da garota... é das minhas... suruba no Santuário agora! – diz pulando em cima de Shiryu e Sakura, fazendo os três cairem rolando as escadas do Santuário. (xP)

Só se ouvia os gritos de Sakura de longe daquilo tudo... até que finalmente Athena retorna a atenção à todos.

**Athena**: Bem, dexa eles pra lá... U.U' que vergonha... essas três com o Miro vai ser muit... ops!n.n' Quase me esqueci... – Saori se vira para trás se lembrando que tinha a última garota lá.

Então, uma outra figura feminina aparece, com seus cabelos pretos em um rabo de cavalo, sua roupa colegial nas cores verde escuro e branco, com seus olhos brilhando e rondando todo o salão, até parar em Shun. Instântannamente, a garota pula em cima de dele, e começa a gritar seu nome.

**Todos**: O.O'

**Athena**: Esta é Kagome, mas podem chama-la de K-gomezinha... ela tem 11 anos... n.n'

**Mu**: Parece que a tal de Pandora-sama é a única que pensa delas! ÙÚ' – disse se levantando furioso e indo para as escadas do Santuário à procura dos três rolando lá.

O trio: Miro, Shiryu e Sakura se encontravam no meio da escada, parados e se abraçando quando Mu chegou. Sakura estava no meio dos dois sendo abraçada pela cintura, mas Miro já estava tentando por sua mão em outro lugar. (xP)

**Mu**: U.U' Será que dá pra vocês pararem por aí...

**Miro**: AHHH... Mú vê se cala a boca... justo agora que essas garotas chegam aqui... você vem dar aquele sermão de sempre... ù.ú'

**Sakura**: Cala a boca você Miro... E TIRA ESSA MÃO BOBA DA MINHA BUNDA! Ù.Ú'

Miro leva um soco na cara, mas, não foi Sakura, e sim de Shiryu. Sakura se levanta ajudando Shiryu e virando a cara pra Miro e Mú.Os dois, sem entender, apenas seguem Sakura de mãos dadas com Shiryu voltando ao Santuário. Todos os outros cavaleiros estavam esperando eles na porta por ordens de Athena.

**Shaka**: Bem, prazer em conhece-las garotas Athena me ordenou para três de nós lhes mostrarem o Santuário todo. Por isso, acho melhor nos dividirmos. Eu ficarei com Pandora-sama.

**Pan-sama**: Comigo? Por que você? n.n' _Hummm... suspeito isso... ù.ú'_

Shaka cora ao olhar para ela, seu rosto estava sem entender uma palavra do que ele dizia. Uma figura masculina sai de trás de Shaka, se mostrando como o Cavaleiro de Libra.

**Dohko**: Bem Shaka, você levou um fora... por isso, acho melhor eu leva-la, que tal em Pan-sama? – diz isso olhando para ela com uma cara de perverso.

**Pan-sama**: Eu não dei uma fora nele, pra mim tanto faz com quem eu vou! U.U'

**Shaka**: xP Eu pedi primeiro... ela é minha! – diz puxando Pandora pelo braço para perto de si, deixando Dohko com os punhos cerrados e com uma cara de quem não gostou da idéia. - Bem, continuando... K-gomezinha... você vai ir com ooo...

**K-gomezinha**: SHUN-KUN, SHUN-KUN, SHUN-KUN! – diz pulando mais ainda em cima do colo do garoto.

**Shaka**: Ahhh... ta... n.n' você vai com ele sim... _que louca_! – diz sigurando um riso – Hum... Sakura-chan... que tal você ir com o... Mu?

Ouvindo isso, Mu e Sakura caem duros no chão juntos. Miro e Shiryu já se levantam encarando Shaka.

**Shaka**: Er... calma gente! n.n' Acho que ela tem que ir com ele, pois o Mu vai dar um corretivo nessa garota. U.U'

**Sakura**: COMO ASSIM? QUE INDIRETA FOI ESSA? TA PENSANDO QUE EU SOU OQUE? Ò.Ó' – diz pulando em cima de Shaka com o punho cerrado.

**Shaka**: Er... calma Saku-chan, eu não quis ofender O.O' – sigura Sakura pelas mãos longe de si. – Ta bom... com quem você quer ir querida...? n.n' _Ai que merda... _

**Sakura**: Com o...

**Mu**: Não, ela vai comigo. U.U'

**Grilos**: cri...cri...cri...

Sakura ia abrir a boca pra falar, mas Mu a impede colocando sua mão sobre seus lábios. Ela não tinha escolha... ia com ele. T.T'

**Shaka**: Er... ta ta ta... ­– diz fugindo dos ataques histéricos de Shiryu e Miro átras de si. – Vai ser assim... os outros podem se dirigir para suas casas, amanhã todos irão se encontrar de novo mesmo...

Já estava de dia, os casais iam se afastando dos outros cavaleiros aos poucos, pois, cada um iria começar a mostrar o Santuário para as garotas.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

**Bem, aí ta a merda do primeiro capítulo... ¬¬" ahhh... gente! Me dêem créditos! Porque essa é a minha primeira Fic... T.T e o pior... é q eu nunca tinha lido uma Fic de CdZ antes... hohohoho... então... essa Fic vai ser uma merda mesmo ... xP mas... fiz ela com tanto carinho pro povo do meu clã T.T' espero que dê pra quebra o galho... xD hauahauahauahaua... onegai... deixem... comentários n.n' (burraaa... nem sabe o nome daqueles negócio lá... éé... Reviens? Rewiens? xD Que retardada ¬¬)!**

_**Resumo do próximo capítulo:** Todas as três na casa de cavaleiros? o.O' Oque significa isso? xD Será que elas já foram rápidas demais? Hohohoho... cada uma com suas intenções românticas (K-gomezinha), sedutoras (Pan-sama) e maliciosas (Sakura-chan)._

**o-> Kunais de kissus pra vocês!**

**By HaRuNo SaKuRa 4EvEr**


	2. Conhecendo a casa e o quarto também!

**Legenda: **

(...) comentários da autora.

_Em itálico_: Pensamento dos personagens.

**Em negrito:** Quem está falando.

_"Entre aspas e em itálico"_: Telepatia das garotas. xP

OBS: Fic baka... porque foi feita por uma baka… ¬¬'

**

* * *

**

**2º Cap. Conhecendo a casa, e o quarto também!**

Shun e K-gomezinha eram os que estavam na frente dos outros dois casais no "passeio" pelo Santuário. Eles começaram pela última casa do Zodíaco, indo depois em direção à primeira. Shun ia lhe mostrando tudo, mas ela só estava interessada nele. Enquanto isso, Sakura e Mu andavam muito longe um do outro, e Mu sempre parava em uma casa para fazer um tipo de um "sermão" contando tudo sobre ela e tal. Sakura não estava mais agüentando.

**Sakura**: _Como é que ele pode ser tão chato assim? _U.U' – diz olhando de esguelha para Mu que estava falando sem parar – Ahhh... Mu... quer fazer um favor? PARA DE FALA... ù.ú'

**Mu**: Então você quer que eu faça oque...?

Por um longo momento Sakura pensou em uma coisa maluca, beijar-lhe. Esse pensamento percorreu por sua cabeça alguns minutos e a "desligando" totalmente deste mundo, fazendo Mu ficar preocupado com esse seu estado de transe.

**Mu**: Sakura-chan... você tá bem? O.O – disse com as mãos no ombro de Sakura.

**Sakura**: Nhaaa... tô bem sim... para de se preocupar comigo... ù.ú eu sei me cuidar! - disse se acordando de repente.

Bem longe dos dois, perto da casa de Virgem, Pandora e Shaka já estavam quase chegando do seu "passeio" pelo Santuário.

**Shaka**: Olha ali a minha casinha! (que feliz ele xP) – ele aponta para a Casa de Virgem, quando estavam bem próximos já dela.

Shaka abriu a porta e deu passagem para Pandora entrar primeiro. A casa era perfeita. Com um amplo espaço, uma sala totalmente ao estilo de Shaka, um sofá extremamente grande, com muitas almofadas espalhadas, de cores azuis claro e escuras pela casa para combinar com o loiro que a habitava. (xP) Entrando, Pandora percebeu que já eram seis horas da tarde, e o céu já começava à escurecer. (que rápido n.n')

**Pan-sama**: Ah, Shaka, já está escurecendo… acho que preciso ir! Amanhã eu volto pra você me mostrar o resto... er... arigatou por me acompanhar! – disse por fim, indo até a porta.

Pandora-sama já estava saindo da casa, até que Shaka a impede, parando em sua frente.

**Shaka**: Ahhh... oque é isso... você pode passar a noite aqui... não faz mau... n.n'

**Pan-sama**: O.O' Nani? _Oque iam pensar se soubessem que passei a noite na casa dele...?_ u.u' _Não quero ser comparada com a Sakura-chan..._ Acho melhor não Shaka, até mais!

**Shaka**: Eu vou dizer pela última vez... você vai ficar! – disse ele sorrindo.

Pandora não agüentou ver aquele sorriso na cara de Shaka, como ela poderia recusar um pedido de um homen daqueles? Se ela não aceitasse, Sakura iria ficar pertubando ela para sempre, falando que era louca por perder um loirão como ele! Não pensou duas vezes, voltou a entrar na casa. (autora phodaaa dessa Fic... xD)

Enquanto isso, Shun e K-gomezinha já estavam em sua casa também. Eles já haviam decidido que ela também passaria aquela noite lá devido ao horário. Shun já havia mostrado todos os aposentos de sua casa, inclusive seu quarto, e decidiu por fim ir tomar um banho. (hohoho) A notícia disso agitou a cabeça de K-gomezinha... ela tinha que vê-lo no banho de qualquer maneira!

**K-gomezinha**: Preciso ver... preciso ver... – disse com uma voz baixa perto da porta do banheiro onde Shun estava.

Chegando lá, colocou sua mão na maçaneta da porta, mas, descobre que ela estava fechada.

**K-gomezinha**: T.T Buá..._ "Pan-sama... Pan-sama... cadê você amiga?"_

Pandora estava sentada numa daquelas fofas almofadas da casa de Shaka quando recebeu a mensagem telepática da amiga.

**Pan-sama**: _"Oieee... tô aqui... como você ta?"_

**K-gomezinha**: _"Muito mau... eu tentei ver o Shun-kun - tomando banho, mas, a porta do banheiro ta fechada."_ T.T

**Pan-sama**: O.O' _"Sua safada... huhuhuhu..."_

**K-gomezinha**: _"Pelo Shun-kun... faço tudo! Mas, e a Sakura-chan? Como será que ela tá com o Mu?"_

**Pan-sama**: _"Espera... vô tenta fala com ela..."_

Chegando ainda na casa de Áries, Sakura e Mu estavam andando depressa desviando os olhares entre si.

**Pan-sama**: _"Sak... Sakura-chan? Cadê você?"_

Sakura recebe a mensagem de Pandora quando estavam mais perto ainda da Casa de Virgem.

**Sakura**: _"Nhaaa... você acredita que eu e o Mu estamos chegando agora na casa dele?"_

**Pan-sama**: _"Nossa... que atraso foi esse... oque vocês fizeram, hein? Hihihihi..."_

**Sakura**: _"PARA DE PENSA BESTERA... ele é um saco... ù.ú' só fica falando... e isso acabou nos atrasando... já são sete horas da noite!"_

**Pan-sama**: _"Aiii... pera aí Sakura-chan... o Shaka ta vindo aqui...!"_ O.o'

Shaka entra na sala sem entender porque Pandora estava com um sorriso meio falso nos lábios e com uma gota na cabeça.

**Shaka**: Oque que foi? O.O'

**Pan-sama**: Nada não... é queee... hum... estou feliz! n.n'''

**Shaka**: Por que essa felicidade? xP

**Pan-sama**: _Pensa... pensa..._ Ahhh... é porque eu tô aqui com você... n.n'

Shaka se vira e cora totalmente, enquanto Pandora capota da almofada.

**Pan-sama**: _Oque eu disse...?_ x.x'

**Shaka**: Er... só vim avisa que vou ir dormir... eee... também to feliz por estar com você... é um prazer imenso! – Ele se vira e anda depressa para seu quarto antes que Pandora possa ver que seu rosto estava totalmente vermelho.

K-gomezinha estava parada na porta do banheiro ainda sem saber oque fazer. Até que viu uma outra porta ao seu lado, era a entrada para o quarto de Shun. Sem pensar nenhuma vez, ela abre passagem pela porta e entra no quarto.

**K-gomezinha**: _Ahhh... oque eu faço agora...?_ – ela olhava para todos os arredores do quarto, até seus olhos pararem no guarda-roupa às suas costas. – _Hehe... cuecas... n.n' hohohoho... como é que fala aquela música do Inuyasha? É o paraíso..._

Muito longe dali, Sakura e Mu estavam entrando em sua casa.

**Mu**: Ahhh... acho que não tenho escolha... vou ter que deixa-lá passar a noite aqui... **¬¬**

**Sakura**: Como assim... 'acho que não tenho escolha'? O.O' – disse olhando com uma cara de tristeza e de rancor ele.

**Mu**: Ah... não posso deixa-la ir sozinha essa hora para casa, mas, se eu pudesse... você iria. U.U' – ele abre a porta da Casa de Áries com arrogância.

**Sakura**: Ah... e quem disse que eu vou ficar aqui com você? U.U' – ela se vira e começa a andar depressa para alguma direção que não fosse a casa de Mu.

**Mu**: Ahhh... **¬¬**' desculpa Sakura-chan, eu não quero que você vá... fico preocupado aqui... – ao dizer isso, Sakura para imediatamente, se vira para trás, e se vê de cara com Mu.

**Sakura**: Sério mesmo? – seus olhos cor de jade brilhavam de tantas lágrimas que tentavam escorrer pelo seu rosto.

**Mu**: É claro que falo sério... você acha qu... – ele ia continuar falando, até que percebe que estava falando com o "vento", pois Sakura, pelo visto, já havia entrado na casa.

**Mu**: _Folgada... nem me deixa acabar de falar... _u.u'

Mu se vira, entrando em sua casa. Ele percebe que a sala está vazia, então, onde Sakura poderia estar? Pensou rápido e foi direto para seu quarto. Já era tarde demais quando entrou em seu aposento, Sakura já estava deitada em sua cama mácia e afofando os travesseiros.

**Sakura**: Eu vou dormir aqui... n.n' - disse com um sorrisinho sem-vergonha no rosto.

**Mu**: _Não mesmo... _Pode sair daí... a não ser que você queira dormir comigo! U.U' – ele se deita na cama ao lado dela.

**Sakura**: Seu... ù.ú' – Mú já pôde ver uma veia saltando da testa de Sakura, quando percebeu que ia apanhar – EROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – ele só sentiu uma mão quente e cerrada ultrapassando seu rosto.

Depois de alguns segundos, Mu sai furioso do quarto, fechando à porta ao sair.

**Mu**: Taaa... dorme aí... você venceu... U.U'

**Sakura**: _Inner: Yeaaaah... __É ISSO AÍÍÍ!_ Ò.Ó – ao se virar para os travesseiros, Sakura já cai no sono. (ZzZzZzZzZzZz)

Na casa de Virgem, Shaka e Pandora já haviam ido para suas camas, mas, mesmo assim, continuavam acordados, flutuando em pensamentos sem fim um sobre o outro.

**Pan-sama**: _Ah, ele é tão legal... espero que todos os outros Cavaleiros sejam assim também... incluindo o Dohko. _xD– ela não conseguia dormir, muito menos parar de pensar em Shaka e nos outros.

**Shaka**: _Ela é tão linda e gentil! Sinceramente... esse foi o maior presente que Athena nos deu, pelo menos não é mais guerra chata pela frente... _xD – pensava no mesmo instante em seu quarto.

**Pan-sama**: _Ai ai... acho melhor eu ir dorm..._ O.O' – Pandora senti uma mensagem telepática em sua mente na hora em que iria fechar seus olhos.

Era K-gomezinha vindo falar com ela.

**K-gomezinha**: _"Migaaa!"_

**Pan-sama**: _"Oque que você quer à essa hora?"_ **¬¬ – **ela acorda de seus pensamentos.

**K-gomezinha**: _"Ahhh... é que..."_

**Pan-sama**: _"Oque que você fez? O.O' Você viu ele no banho...?" xP_

**K-gomezinha**: _"Er, quase!... A porta do banheiro tava fechada... lembra? Então, resolvi entrar no quarto dele pra tentar achar umaaa..."_

**Pan-sama**: _"Umaaa...?"_

**K-gomezinha**: "Er... como é que eu posso te dizer...?" n.n'

**Pan-sama**: _"Tipo... uma calcinha... mas... na versão... hummm... masculina?"_

**K-gomezinha**: _"Isso... uma cueca..." n.n'_

**Pan-sama**: O.O _Meu Zeus... com essa idade já pensa nisso... _u.u_ "Ta... continua..."_

**K-gomezinha**: _"Bem, eu tava abrindo a gavetaaa... mas, na hora que comecei a puxa-la.. Shun-kun veio vindo no corredor... n.n' aííí... eu tive que me esconder de baixo da cama dele... e tive que esperar ele se trocar e tudo o mais..."_ **¬¬**'

**Pan-sama**: _"Mas... você viu ele se trocando?"_

**K-gomezinha**: _"Não deu T.T... se eu colocasse a minha cabeça pra fora da cama... ele iria me ver... bem... mas um dia eu consigo ver! xPHehe... vou ir dormir agora... até amanhã!"_

**Pan-sama**: _"Ahhh... n.n' ta... até amanhã também..."_ x.x'

Pandora vira-se para seu travesseiro, pensando em várias idéias de como seria seu dia de amanhã. Ela não iria conseguir dormir essa noite por causa disso, estava muito anciosa... talvez para encontrar todos os outros... ou talvez para encontrar uma única pessoa. Mas... quem? Acho que nem ela sabia direito.

**_Continua... _**

**__**

* * *

**Mais um capítulo dessa minha Fic doida... x.x' hohohoho... e aí? Oque acaharam? Nhaaa... uma merda... eu sei T.T'! Hihi... mas o próximo capítulo vai ser muito mais legal... né Tio Dohko? xP Hauahauahauahaua... bem, vou responder as reviews (aprendi a escreve certo... n.n'):**

**Ino-chan (Nana /o/)**: Migaaa... mesmo que você não esteja entendendo nada da FanFic... x.x' arigatou pela review... te adollu de montão... e espero que você passe mais vezes por aqui... xP.

**Pan-sama**: Nhaaa... miga! Que bom que você ta gostadando da Fic... n.n' você gostou mesmo da sua personagem, né? Hihihihihi... pode dexa que vou continuar deixando a Pandora-sama... com aquele ar de sedutora... xP hauahauahaua... eee... decida-se mulher! Com quem você vai querer ficar nessa FanFic? Tio Dohko... ou... SHAKITA? xP Hehehehe... depois me fale onegai, ta? O Tio Dohko leu a Fic... x.x' ele quase me matou... eu tive que sair correndo... xD hauahauahaua... te amo miga!

**K-gomezinha**: Arigatou miguxa... T.T sei mesmo que sou um amore! U.U' Hehe... amei seus comentários sobre a Fic... você e o Shun-kun... x.x' hauahauahaua... foi a primera coisa que você falou... u.u' mas... você também não quer um outro homen na Fic? Tipo... Pan-sama tem o Tio Dohko e o Shakita... eu tenho... 3... x.x' então... você não quer o Afro? Te dou ele... pode pegar... U.U'! Hauahauhaauhaua... amo-te também miguxa linda... sempre comente aqui porque as suas reviews me espiram muito!

**Bem, é isso povo... arigatou às garotas que deixaram as reviews aí em cima... \o/ _(Inner: Poxa vida garotos... cadê vocês aqui também? T.T') _Até o próximo capítulo Minna-san... **

**_Resumo do próximo capítulo: _**_Sakura só pensa em saquê e homen mesmo... u.u' oque Pandora pode fazer com ela? Festa do saquê? Oque siginifica isso? Dohko enlouqueceu por deixar Sakura fazer uma coisa dessas... x.x'._

**o- Kunais de kissus pra vocês!**

**By HaRuNo SaKuRa 4EvEr**


	3. Festa do saquê? SAKURAAA!

**Legenda: **

(...) comentários da autora.

_Em itálico_: Pensamento dos personagens.

**Em negrito**: Quem está falando.

_"Entre aspas e em itálico"_: Telepatia das garotas. xP

OBS: Fic baka... porque foi feita por uma baka… ¬¬'

**

* * *

**

**3º Cap. Festa do saquê? O.O' SAKURAAA!**

Todos acordam tarde no outro dia, e acabam ter que vindo correndo para não chegarem atrasados no Santuário. Saori e Seiya eram os únicos que estavam de acordo com o horário, mas aos poucos, o Santuário vai se enchendo, até que todos estão presentes.

**Saori**: _Aleluia... todos estão aqui!_ U.U' Bem, agora quero que todo o restante de Cavaleiros se apresente para as garotas. - disse chamando um de cada vez a apresentação.

Afrodite foi um dos primeiros, depois que Shura se apresentou, deixando as garotas babando. Logo depois, todos já haviam se apresentado, menos Dohko e Miro. (xP o melhor... pro final!)

**Miro**: Oiii... meu nome é Miro... sou o cavaleiro de Escorpião... ahhh... vocês não precisam saber muitas coisas assim de mim! Só saibam que eu comprei um novo colchão lá pra minha cama... eee... se vocês estiverem com vontade de estrear ele comigo... não será incomodo... u.u' – sorriso pervertido em seu rosto.

**Garotas**: O.O' Nani...?

Miro leva uma "tridentada" na cabeça por Pandora. Ele era muito pervertido pra já estar falando isso para elas.

**Athena**: Miro... u.u' some daqui agora... antes que eu te de uma "baculada" na cabeça.

Miro sai com as mãos na cabeça, ele tinha ganhado um novo galo. (xP tadinho)

**Athena**: Bem, só falta o Dohko agora garotas. - disse por fim, quando o cavaleiro de Libra entra na sala.

**Dohko**: Oi... garot... – Dohko leva um tombo no meio do salão quando ia continuar a falar. Elehavia tropeçado em alguma coisa afiada.

**Grilos**: cri...cri...cri... – cinco segundos se passam.

**Garotas**: Hauahauahauahaua... xD – as três tombaram juntas de tanto rir.

**Athena**: Er... ta tudo bem? Huhu... – segurando um riso medonho nos lábios.

**Dohko**: Quem foi o baka que deixou isso aqui no chão, hein? **¬¬ **– ele estava vermelho, mas se levantou pegando uma arma ninja, que Sakura reconheceu na hora.

**Sakura**: Ops! Foi mau aí Tio... n.n' – já levantada, Sakura vai em direção à ele para pegar seu pertence.

**Dohko**: Por que você deixou isso aqui? x.x'

**Sakura**: Na verdade... era para o Mu ter caído... e não você! n.n' Hehehehehe...

**Dohko**: AHHH... VOCÊ DEVIA TOMAR MAIS CUIDADO... – com a kunai, Dohko corta um pouco do pulso de Sakura.

**Sakura**: AHHH... MEU PULSO! x.x' Você ficou louco tio? T.T' - ela chorava fazendo um eco enorme no salão inteiro.

**Pan-sama**: Você ficou louco? – Pandora se levanta e vai em direção dos dois com seu tridente apontado para Dohko.

**Sakura**: T.T BUÁÁÁ... SEU TIOOO MALDITO... ù.ú' – virando-se para Pandora – VAI LÁ PAN-SAMA... ACABA COM ELE POR MIM! n.n'

Pandora chega perto de Dohko e começa a falar um enorme sermão que parecia que nunca iria acabar.

**K-gomezinha e Sakura**: BARRACO... BARRACO... BARRACO... xD

**Dohko**: Ahhh... cala a boca vocês duas ù.ú' mesmo que a Pan-sama me batesse... eu não iria bater em uma mulher...

**Sakura**: Nani? – ela arregala os olhos para Dohko – O.O' SEUUU... MACHISTA! Ù.ú'

**Dohko**: u.u'

**Sakura**: Ahhh... é? Quero ver... você não bate na Pan-sama porque você ama ela... agora... vem pra cima de mim... QUE EU TE QUEBRO... ù.ú' mas... como você tem medo de uma ninja como eu... xD!

**Pan-sama**: Nani? O.O' – seu rosto todo corado.

Dohko encara Sakura por alguns longos segundos, até que resolve fazer uma coisa que ninguém iria imaginar.

**Dohko**: COLÉRA DOS CEM DRAGÕES! – ele dispara o ataque que imediatamente Sakura recebe.

Ela cai por muitos metros de distância deixando todos assustados.

**Pan-sama**: AHHH... VOCÊ FOI MUITO LONGE COM ELA AGORA! Ò.Ó' – Pandora havia tentado repelir o ataque dele, mas, tinha sido tarde.

Sakura estava deitada no chão com o pulso e sua boca sangrando. Dohko veio lhe ajudar, pedindo muitas desculpas à Pandora.

**Pan-sama**: Sakura-chan? – ela tentava falar com a amiga estirada no chão, todos os presentes estavam em volta delas.

**Sakura**: Que foi? x.x' – disse tentando se levantar.

**Dohko**: _Ela está... viva...? Que garota persistente..._ ù.ú – pensava sem entender porque seu ataque não tinha sido mais grave.

**Pan-sama**: Sorte a sua que ela esteja viva e bem... agora... U.U' – disse virando-se séria para ele – peça... desculpas... n.n' hihi!

**Dohko**: x.x' Ahhh... taaa... desculpa Sakura-chan... mas... foi você que pediu. U.U'

**Sakura**: Só desculpas não vão me curar... T.T' – ela se levanta com aquele sorrisinho sem-vergonha que só ela conseguia interpretar.

**Dohko**: Taaa... mas oque mais você quer? O.O' O Shiryu?

**Sakura**: Nhaaa... é claro, mas também quero... uma festa... na sua casa dos cinco picos... ahhh... não sei o nome de lá! Só sei que é picos alguma coisa... blééé... xP

**Dohko**: x.x' Que tipo de festa?

**Sakura**: FESTAAA... DO SAQUÊ! n.n'

**Todos**: O.O' – caem duros no chão.

**Sakura**: Ahhh... vamos... uma viagem lá na casa do Tio não irá custar nada... né? Ainda mais com saquê... hihihihi...

**Dohko**: Ta... por mim tudo bem... preciso que você fique boa... porque foi minha culpa ter feito isso com você... u.u'

**K-gomezinha**: Eu só vou se o SHUN-KUN for também... u.u'

**Athena**: Ahhh... bem, acho que todos deviam ir...

**Dohko**: A casa é minha U.U' eu é que decido isso... o Shaka não vai... xD

**Pan-sama**: Bem... se alguém não for... eu também não irei... U.U'

**Dohko**: Er... retire oque eu disse... todos nós iremos! – ele olha de esguelha para Pandora.

**Pan-sama**: Ahhh... assim é melhor... vamos nos divertir mais... n.n

**Sakura**:_ Inner: É ISSO AÍÍÍ... MEU PLANO ENTRARÁ EM CENA NESSA FESTA!_ – ela se virá e vai correndo ao encontro dos outros cavaleiros.

**Athena**: Bem... vou ir lá com a Sakura... antes que ela faça outra besteira por aí... x.x' – ela se dirige também, seguindo Sakura.

**K-gomezinha**: _Hummm... to segurando vela_ _aqui... u.u... é melhor eu ir ver o Shun-kun hehe..._ Também estou indo pessoal... n.n' – por fim, Pandora e Dohko ficam sozinhos lá.

Um tipo de desconforto aperta o coração de Pandora naqueles instantes. Eles não tinham nenhum assunto para tratarem... então, iriam ficar assim até quando? Se passam alguns segundos, até que o silêncio finalmente é quebrado.

**Dohko**: Ei... Pan-sama... quer ir dar uma volta? - ele estende sua mão para ela.

**Pan-sama**: Ahhh... agora não seria uma boa idéia... n.n' – ela disse corada se virando – vamos ver como vai ser essa tal viagem... depois nós damos esse passeio, ta?

Pandora desaparece pela porta de entrada. Ela deu uma fora nele. (xD) Mas mesmo assim, Dohko à segue. Ele entra na outra sala onde todos estavam presentes conversando sobre a viagem.

**Afro**: Dohko... nós vamos mesmo para lá? - dizia sorrindo.

**Dohko**: Ahhh... é... nós vamos... n.n' – uma gota enorme surge em sua cabeça.

**Todos os Cavaleiros**: AEWWWW... xD MAS TEM QUE TER SAQUÊ LÁÁÁ... xP

**Sakura**: _Que burros..._ x.x' É CLARO QUE VAI TER SAQUÊ... O NOME DA FESTA É: FESTA DO SAQUÊ! ù.ú" _infelizes..._

**Mu**: Bem, a festa é para todos certo? Por isso... acho que também temos que convidar a bela Arthemis... não é... Sakura-chan? - ele se vira para Sakura com um sorriso pervertido.

**Sakura**: Hunf... ù.ú'

**Shaka**: Aprovado! Ela tem que ir... hohohoho... n.n'

**Pan-sama**: _A Arthemis? _O.O' - Pandora pega o pescoço de Mu com suas duas mãos, e começa a sacudi-lo enforcando-o. - VOCÊ ENLOUQUECEU MU? EU NÃO VOU IR SE AQUELA COISA FOR TAMBÉM... Ù.Ú'

**Sakura**: É isso aí Pan-sama! Pode mata o Mu... xD

**Todos os cavaleiros com Sakura**: BARRACO... BARRACO... BARRACO... xP

**Mu**: Pan...do...ra... x.x' da pra...para...de...me en...for...car? - ele tentava falar.

**Pan-sama**: Ah... gomen! n.n' Hihi... é que fico com raiva só de ouvir o nome daquela mulher... u.u'

**Sakura**: Mas... quem não fica, não é Pan-sama? u.u' - ela se levanta e vai até onde Mu e Pandora se encontravam. Parando na frente dos dois, Sakura olha Mu com desgosto e raiva.

**Mu**: Oque foi? x.x'

**Sakura**: Tabom Mu... convida logo a Arthemis... U.U'

**Pan-sama**: Mas... Sakura-chan! Você ficou louca? O.O'

**Sakura: **_"Não se preocupe amiga... tenho um plano contra essa loira siliconada..." _xD - ela falava telepaticamente com Pandora.

**Pan-sama:** "_Quero só ver..._ u.u' _mas... tô dentro do plano... vamo acaba com ela!" _n.n'

As duas saem juntas de perto de Mu, se juntando com os outros para poderem arrumar suas coisas para a viagem do dia seguinte. Mas, Sakura para um pouco, e se vira pra trás olhando para Mu com aquele sorriso sem-vergonha.

**Mu**: Ah... só avisando Mu... U.U' Se a Arthemis de ter um fora... ou melhor... já que ela VAI te dar uma fora... não vem chorar depois em cima de mim não... ta? xD

**Todos**:... hauahauahauahaua... xP

**Pan-sama**: Essa foi phoda Sakura-chan... xD

**Mu**: _Porque é só comigo? _**¬¬**'

Todos naquela tarde foram para suas respectivas casas para arrumarem seus pertences, pois, a viagem seria no dia seguinte.

* * *

**Aewww... mais um capítulo dessa minha Fic... o/ huhuhuhu... esse cap. teve mais ação né? Eu apanhei... x.x' hihihihi... mas o bom é que vai ter a festa do saquê depois... xD hauahauahauahaua... nhaaa... sem oque falar agora... ¬¬" por isso... vou responder as duas únicas reviews que recebi... T.T (_Inner:_ _Garotos... me ajudem também com as reviews... ù.ú"_):**

**Pan-sama: **De novo você por aqui... xD hehe... arigatou de novo pela review... sua personagem ta mesmo cada dia melhor... huhuhuhuhu... mas o melhor ainda virá sorriso maléfico hehehehehe... você sabe porque, né? o.O' Essa Fic ainda vai ter muito oque contar... eeee... ahhh... fala pro Tio Dohko que dessa vez eu coloquei você um pouco com ele nessa Fic ù.ú" #Gritando pro Tio Dohko: TIOOO... VIU SÓ? VOCÊ PEDIU... E EU COLOQUEI VOCÊ COM A PAN-SAMA AQUI... MAS... COLOQUEI VOCÊ COM ELA... SÓ PRA GANHA UM OUTRO FORA... T.T' GOMEN! xD# Hehe... te amo miga!

**Mareile: **Mah... fiquei tão emocionada quando eu vi a sua review... T.T' você... que odeia tanto animes... e que odeia tanto CdZ... veio aqui e comentou! Só posso te agradecer agora, viu? Espero que você volte logo de viagem... porque também estou com saudades! n.n Eee... Mu é um pessoa ta? ù.ú' Ahhh... e sobre o Kaito-sama... ele é só um amigo agora... u.u' hunf...

**Bem, são esses... T.T quero mais reviews, viu? o.O' Hohohohoho... tô inuuu... **

_**Resumo do próximo capítulo: **Finalmente essa festa do saquê começa... Sakura caprichou em todos os preparativos... mas, uma única coisa chega para atrapalhar. Arthemis aparece. Oque será que as três capetinhas farão contra ela? "Sakura! Seu plano é muito bom!" _

**o-> Kunais de kissus pra vocês!**

**By HaRuNo SaKuRa 4EvEr**


	4. A maldita Festa do Saquê!

**Legenda: **

(...) comentários da autora.

_Em itálico_: Pensamento dos personagens.

**Em negrito:** Quem está falando.

_"Entre aspas e em itálico"_: Telepatia das garotas. xP

OBS: Fic baka... porque foi feita por uma baka… ¬¬'

* * *

**4º Cap. A maldita Festa do Saquê! **

Todos já haviam chegado na casa de Dohko. (que rápido! x.x') Já havia uma hora que estavam lá, por isso, todas as suas bagagens já haviam sido desarrumadas. A maioria dos presentes estava perto da cachoeira onde Shiryu treinava.

**Dohko**: Pronto Sakura-chan... u.u' oque você quer que agente faça agora?

**Saga**: É mesmo... quando é que vai começar essa festa? Saori já encomendou todos os saquês...

**Sakura**: Bem, eu acho que a festa deveria começar...

**Pan-sama**: Que tal hoje de noite? n.n'

**Sakura**: _Odeio que me interrompam... _ù.ú' bem, continuando... acho que deveria começar...

**K-gomezinha**: Ah... que nada... tem que começar amanhã... deixa hoje a gente se enturmar mais... – ela olhava de esguelha para Shun, que estava ao seu lado.

**Sakura**: _Outra folgada pra me atrapalhar... _u.u' então... EU ACHO QUE DEVERIA COMEÇAR...

**Mu**: Ah... começa depois de amanhã... xD

**Sakura**: AHHH... CALA A BOCA! Ù.Ú' DEIXA EU FALAR?

**Mu, Pan-sama e K-gomezinha**: Fala ué... U.U' ninguém ta te impedindo...

**Sakura**: _Magina..._ ¬¬' _só me atrapalham... malditos... _Ù.ú' bem... acho melhor começarmos essa festa... AGORA! XD

**Grilos**: Cri...cri...cri...

**Miro**: Ela tem razão... vamos fazer essa festa durar a semana inteira... xP

**Sakura**: É ISSO AÍ MIRO! Hauahauahaua...

**Todos**: ...

**Dohko: **A festa é sua Sakura-chan... n.n' se quiser começar...

**Pan-sama**: _O Dohko mudou... que gracinha que ele está... _n.n'

**Sakura**: Ok... vamos começar! SAORI-SAN – ela grita chamando Saori de dentro da casa – TRAZ AS GARRAFAS DE SAQUÊ... xD!

Logo, todos estavam entrando na cachoeira para se banharem, pois era um dia de muito sol. As únicas pessoas que ainda não haviam entrado na água eram: K-gomezinha, Saori, Sakura e Pandora. As quatro estavam com muita vergonha de saírem de biquíni na frente de todos, (que bakas elas... xD) por isso, ficaram dentro do quarto até um certo momento.

**Sakura**: Ahhh... eu quero ir nadar T.T mas todo mundo ta lá...

**K-gomezinha**: Ah... que vergonha... se Shun-kun me ver assim... T.T

**Pan-sama**: Eu só saio se alguém sair primeiro... T.T

**Saori**: SEIYAAA... CADÊ VOCÊ? – ela gritou pela janela procurando por ele.

**Pan-sama**: Pra que você está chamando ele...? ¬¬

**Saori**: Seiya vai me levar até lá... x.x' pelo menos assim ninguém fala nada de mim...

**Sakura**: Ah... assim não vale... ù.ú'

**K-gomezinha**: SHUN-KUN... SHUN-KUN! VEM CÁ TAMBÉM ME BUSCAR! T.T' – ela gritava também a procura do garoto.

Seiya e Shun adentram no quarto, fazendo todas pularem na cama se escondendo com as toalhas.

**Seiya**: Vamos Saori-sama...

**Shun**: K-gomezinha-chan? n.n

As duas que foram chamadas correram ao encontro deles.

**Saori**: Seiya... leve a Sakura-chan e a Pan-sama também... elas não querem ir de jeito nenhum... ù.ú

Seiya tentou pegar Sakura e Pandora. Shun tentou puxa-las. Mas de qualquer jeito elas não iam.

**Seiya**: METEÓRO DE PEGASUS! – atacando Pandora e Sakura pra ver se elas iriam reagir.

**Pan-sama**: Você acha que um ataque desses iria acabar comigo? SOU UMA DEUSA SEIYA! Ò.Ó – ela disse se defendendo do ataque, Sakura estava átras de Pandora para se defender também.

Uma sombra de uma figura masculina aparece no corredor onde se encontrava o quarto. Todos olham a sombra, que, cada vez ficava maior.

**K-gomezinha**: Ohhh... que sombra mascuLINDA é essa? O.O' – dizia com um poçinha de babá caindo de seus lábios.

Dohko entra no quarto olhando para todos os lados. Ele para seu olhar em Pandora. Um sorriso perverso aparece em seu rosto.

**Dohko**: Bem... vamos Pandora... n.n Seiya – ele se virá para o garoto – leve a Saori eee... Shun – se vira para outro lado – leve a K-gomezinha... U.U' eu levarei Pandora...

**Pan-sama**: _Meu Zeus... ele está deee... _

Era impossível acreditar, mas Dohko estava certamente muito gostoso. O cavaleiro de Libra se encontrava com um shorts curto de natação e com seu peitoral lindo pra fora.

**Dohko**: Ah... eee... Sakura-chan! - ele se virá para a menina que estava enrrolda nas toalhas – fique calma... n.n' o Mu já está vindo pra te buscar... ele disse que faria isso com o maior prazer... xD

**Sakura**: NANI? Ù.Ú' PREFIRO IR SOZINHA DESSE JEITO... NÃO VOU SAIR DAQUI COM ELE... – ela se levanta e fica olhando todos na cachoeira pela janela.

**Pan-sama**: Yare yare... n.n' bem... er... vamos Dohko?

**Dohko**: _Conseguiiiiii... _n.n' claro Pandora-sama...

Os dois saem juntos pelo corredor. Logo atrás deles, havia Shun com K-gomezinha e depois Seiya com Saori. Quando finalmente estavam chegando na porta para saírem da casa, Mu aparece correndo.

**Mu**: Onde a Sakura-chan está? U.U'

**Pan-sama**: Ela ficou lá em cima no quarto olhando todos os outros aqui em baixo pela janela... n.n

**Mu**: _Janela...? _Ah... arigatou Pan-sama... n.n'

**Pan-sama**: _Mas oque eu fiz demais...? _¬¬

Os casais começam a seguir em direção a cachoeira. Mu vai até a janela onde Sakura se encontrava e começou a gritar lá de baixo pra ela. (Rapunzel... xD)

**Mu**: Saku-chan! Sakura-chan! _Será que aquela surda vai ouvir? _¬¬

**Sakura**: OQUE VOCÊ QUER...? BAKA! – ela coloca sua cabeça para fora olhando para Mu de lá em cima.

**Mu**: _Burra... nem percebeu ainda... _x.x eu vim te buscar... n.n sabeee... já que você não quer sair desse quarto... ù.ú

**Sakura**: _Como ele quer me buscar... sendo que ele está aí em baixo? _¬¬

**Mú**: Puleee... xD

**Sakura**: _Ele ficou louco...? _¬¬ OWWW... OQUE OQUE OQUE RAPAZ? TA PENSANDO QUE EU SOU OQUE? Ù.Ú (encarnou o Yusuke nela xD)

**Mu**: Eu te seguro... xD – ele estende seus braço esperando por ela.

**Sakura**: NÃO SERÁ PRECISO... SOU UMA NINJA... SEI PULAR DE LUGARES MUITO MAIS ALTOS QUE ESSE...

Falando isso, Sakura pula da janela e cai de pé ao lado de Mu.

**Mu**: Ahhh... mau agradecida... eu vim aqui só pra te buscar e você faz isso comigo? U.U

Mu, outra vez, descobre que está falando com o "vento", pois Sakura já estava caminhando muito longe dele em direção à cachoeira. (ficou no vácuo... xP)

**Mu**: _Como ela consegue ser tão folgada assim...? _¬¬ - ele se vira, e segue Sakura.

Finalmente Sakura e Mu chegam lá, agora, todos estavam presentes no local. Inclusive... inclusive...! Quando Sakura viu aquela figura feminina na água... com um minúsculo biquíni azul claro... com aqueles cabelos loiros... e com aquele corpo que todos diziam que era "turbinado", ela cai dura no chão.

**Mu**: Hunf... ù.ú _ficou com inveja da bela Arthemis agora... _xD

Pandora estava sentada com K-gomezinha em uma das rochas que contornava a cachoeira. As suas se encontravam com biquínis cavados e bem pequenos também. (hentai xD) Pandora estava com um na cor roxa, bem escura; e, K-gomezinha estava com um na cor verde escuro. No outro lado da cachoeira, Saori estava com um maiô todo branco acompanhada com Seiya. Sakura que ainda estava caída dura no chão, estava usando o mesmo estilo de biquíni de Pandora e K-gomezinha, mas, com a cor sendo vinho.

**Pandora**: Arthemis está se achando muito... não é? – cochichava ela no ouvido de Kagome.

**K-gomezinha**: É verdade... ela está até em cima do meu Shun-kun! T.T

Arthemis estava com todos os cavaleiros se banhando na cachoeira, enquanto as três capetinhas: K-gomezinha, Pandora e Sakura se reuniam para tentar acabar com esse mandato que Arthemis detinha contra todos os garotos.

**Pan-sama**: Sakura! Vem aqui amiga! – ela acenava para Sakura que ainda estava se levantando por ter caído dura no chão.

**Sakura**: Tô chegando...! – ela se junta com suas amigas.

**Pan-sama**: E aí? Qual é o plano amiga? Como vamos acabar com essa Arthemis metida? – as três tinham formado um círculo e falavam baixo.

**Sakura**: Bem... é o seguinte...

Dois minutos haviam se passado... e as três continuavam lá. Até que Kagome reage.

**K-gomezinnha**: Ta OK então... quando eu disser já...

As três se desfizeram do círculo, e começaram a entrar na água.

**Miro**: Aewww... aleluia hein Sakura-chan? Agora vem cá queridinha... vou te mostrar meu ferrão... xP

**Kamus**: Finalmente você também Pan-sama... vem cá que vou te mostrar meu verdadeiro aquário... xD

**Sakura e Pandora**: AHHH... VAI CAGA! ù.ú

**Miro e Kamus**: T.T _Você ainda não me escapa... _u.u

Kagome já estava na água. Ela nadava em direção à Arthemis.

**K-gomezinha**: Ei... Arthemis! – ela finalmente chega na loira – Sou sua maior fã... me dá um autógrago? n.n

**Arthemis**: _Hunf... insignificante... só pede mesmo autógrafo... porque ninguém nunca iria pedir um pra você... _é claro querida... qual seu nome? n.n – ela sorria falsamente.

**K-gomezinha**: Kagome... mas coloque K-gomezinha, ok? É meu apelido... n.n – ela entrega um caderninho e uma caneta para Arthemis.

**Arthemis**: Ok... n.n _que ridículo…_

Enquanto Arthemis escrevia no papel, K-gomezinha dá um aceno de OK para Pandora e Sakura que estavam se aproximando da Deusa Lunar. As duas estavam mergulhando sem que Arthemis soubesse.

**Arthemis**: Pronto querida... _esse autógrafo deve valer ouro pra você... _:P – ela para de escreve e se vira para Kagome indo lhe entregar a caneta e o caderno.

**K-gomezinha**: JÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ! xO

Pandora e Sakura saem submersas da água e, com uma kunai nas mãos, as duas enfiam a arma ninja em Arthemis. Enquanto Sakura coloca sua kunai num dos glúteos de Arthemis, Pandora enfia a sua num dos seios da Deusa. (xP haha... morra!)

Logo, as duas retiram suas kunais. Elas estavam sendo puxadas por alguém. Era Aldebaran.

**Aldebaran**: Vocês estão loucas! O.O Estão ferindo Arthemis!

**Sakura**: AHHH É TIO DEBA? xP

**Pan-sama**: Olhe direito para os locais onde enfiamos as kunais... xD

Era incrível, haviam dois "buracos" onde Arthemis tinha sido atacada. Nas kunais de Sakura e Pandora, se encontravam duas grandes coisas brancas penduradas.

**Todos**: O.O

**Shaka**: O que são aquilo...? – ele olhava com nojo para as duas kunais nas mãos de Sakura e Pandora.

**Sakura**: Ah... Arthemis... não seja mau educada… U.U

**Pan-sama**: É… porquê você mesma não explica para eles? U.U

**Arthemis**: _Malditas... _isso é silicone seus burros! x.x

**Todos**: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...

**Shaka**: Você nos enganou esse tempo todo com essas próteses de silicone? x.x

**Arthemis**: Huhuhu... ééé... seus bakas… caíram na minha... pensaram que eu era totalmente natural... turbinada... xD mas esse plano na verdade... era para eu ter a confiança de vocês... para depois... eu matar Athena.

**Todos os cavaleiros**: SUA BRUXA MALDITA! Ò.Ó

**Sakura**: SAGA... FAZ ALGUMA COISA HOMEM! xP

**Saga**: Eu...? Fazer oque...? x.x

**Pan-sama**: MANDA ELA PRA... OUTRA DIMENSÃO... xD

**Seiya**: Não! DEIXA QUE EU ACABE COM ELA...

**Todos**: ¬¬

**Seiya**: Por Athena... e pelo mundo todo... irei acabar com essa sua ambição maligna Arthemis...

**Sakura**: CALA A BOCA SEIYA... ACABA LOGO COM ELA... x.x _ele enrrola... _¬¬

**Seiya**: METEÓRO DE PEGASUS! – ele ataca.

Com isso, Arthemis recebe o ataque, e acaba caindo muito longe. Para acabar, Saga dá uma ajudinha. (hihihi... xD)

**Sakura**: _Como o Seiya consegue acabar com uma Deusa com esse ataque ridículo...? _¬¬

**Saga**: Ta na hora de despachar o lixo... xP – ele vai até Arthemis. – OUTRA DIMENSÃO! U.U

Arthemis desaparece.

**Todos os cavaleiros**: AEWWW... VIVA... VIVA! xD

**Saori**: Arigatou cavaleiros... eu nem duvidava dela... mas... quem mesmo precisa de agradecimentos... – ela se vira para Kagome, Pandora e Sakura – são as três aqui... n.n

**Todos os cavaleiros**: AEWWW... CAPETINHAS... xD – os treze pulam em cima delas, Aldebaran acaba esmagando todos.

Depois de muita confusão, eles finalmente se separam delas. Dohko vai até Pandora.

**Dohko**: Pan-sama... U.U você é mesmo a melhor... xP – ele abraça Pandora, e, com um leve toque em seus lábios, ele à beija.

**Todos**: Ohhh... O.O

**Shun**: K-gomezinha-chan...? n.n – ele se virá para a garota.

**K-gomezinha**: Nani... Shun-k...? – ela nem pôde acabar de falar. Shun já havia lhe dado um beijo também.

**Todos**: Ohhh... O.O (eles só sabem falar isso... xD)

**Miro**: Ei... Saku-chan...? Isso seria uma boa idéia pra nós também, né? – ele aparece atrás de Sakura cochichando ao seu ouvido e com suas mãos em sua cintura.

**Sakura**: BAKA! Ù.Ú – a garota se defende dando um soco em Miro.

**Mu**: Calma Miro... Sakura ainda é uma pirralha pra isso... ¬¬

**Sakura**: NÃO SOU! Ò.Ó – ela se vira e encara Mu.

**Mu**: Ahhh... é...? Então prove... U.U – Mu puxa Sakura pela cintura indo beija-la.

**Sakura**: BAKAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – outro soco é disparado. Mas dessa vez, é em Mu.

Com o grito, Pandora se toca do que estava fazendo, e, Kagome e Shun param de se beijarem.

**Pan-sama**: Dohko... você enlouqueceu? O.O – ela perguntava totalmente corada.

**Dohko**: Enlouqueci por você!

**Sakura**: Que romântico... n.n

**K-gomezinha**: SHUN-KUN! EU TE AMO! – depois do beijo, a garota se atira nos braços de Shun, fazendo os dois caírem.

**Shun**: Eu... também... te... amo... – ele dizia todo corado.

**Sakura**: Que romântico... n.n – ela se vira para Mu e Miro – virão só bakas? Ù.ú É assim que vocês devem começar para conquistarem uma dama...

**Mu e Miro**: ¬¬

**Pan-sama**: Seu... EROOO! – Dohko sentiu o punho cerrado de Pandora passar por sua face.

Pandora sai correndo para dentro da casa.

**Todos**: O.O Hummmmmmmmmmmmm...?

**Grilos**: Cri...cri...cri... – dez segundos se passam em silêncio.

**Sakura**: Tio... você levou um fora... xP

**Dohko**: ¬¬ Parece que sim... mas... ainda pego essa Pandora... xD

**Shaka**: Ahhh... não antes que eu Dohko...

**Dohko**: Shaka... eu já dei um beijo nela... você ainda não fez nada... U.U estou em vantagem...

**Shaka**: Espera só pra ver Dohko... depois do que você fez agora pra ela... ela nunca mais vai querer olhar na sua cara! xP

**Dohko**: A ééé...? Vamos ver... ù.ú vou quebrar a sua cara agora Shaka... assim ela também nunca irá mais olhar pra coisa que você será depois que eu te socar...

**Sakura**: AEWWW... BARRACO! xO

**Todos**: PORRADA... PORRADA... PORRADA!

**K-gomezinha**: NÃO É PORRADA! Ò.Ó É BARRACO!

Todos se entreolham.

**Todos**: Tabom então... BARRACO... BARRACO... BARRACO... xD

**Mu**: Paro... paro... U.U não vai ter barraco aqui não! – ele entra na frente de Dohko e Shaka para impedir a briga.

**Todos**: ¬¬

**Sakura**: AHHH... MUUU... PARA DE SER ESTRAGA PRAZER! Ù.Ú

**Todos**: É ISSO AEW SAKURA-CHAN! BARRACO... BARRACO... BARRACO...

Pandora volta correndo para a cachoeira. Quando todos a viram, o silêncio tomou conta do local.

**Grilos**: Cri... cri... cri... – três segundos se passam.

**Pan-sama**: Parem de ser crianças... ù.ú isso irrita...

**Todos**: T.T

**Pan-sama**: Calma gente... não estou me referindo à todos vocês... só estou falando do Dohko e do Shaka... ù.ú

**Todos**: Ufa... u.u – eles suspiram.

**Saori**: Bem... acho melhor todos entrarmos na casa... já está anoitecendo, precisamos ainda tomar um banho. U.U

**Miro e Kamus**: _Banho...? __Obaaa... hehehehe... _n.n

Todos se dirigem a casa. Pandora é a primeira à chegar, pois ela não havia falado com ninguém até lá, estava muito pensativa. Entretanto, todo o restante das pessoas estavam animadas conversando sobre oque havia ocorrido à pouco tempo. Apenas Dohko e Shaka ficavam se encarando feio, mas, Mu e Sakura tentavam acalma-lo à todo custo. Agora, uma nova guerra iria começar: quem ficará com Pandora?

**_Continua..._**

* * *

**Bem, é esse aí o quarto capítulo... xP por mim... esse foi o melhor capítulo... a merda da Arthemis foi desmascarada... hahahahahaha... é issu aí! Nhaaa... arigatou pelas duas únicas reviews que recebi... T.T vou responde-las...**

**Pan-sama: **Miga... nhaaa... que bom que você gostou de ter tido um pouco de poder sobre o Mu... xD hauahauahaua... (_Inner: MATA LOGO ELE! XD_) ahhh... já que você pediu... coloquei um pouco mais de emoção na história de você e do Tio Dohko... n.n hihihihihi... espero que você tenha gostado, viu? Deixe uma outra review pra mim eee... PELO AMOR DE KAMI-SAMA! FALA PROS GAROTOS DO CLÃ COLOCAREM REVIEWS AQUI TAMBÉM! x.x Hunfff...

**K-gomezinha**: "Sinceramente amiga... aqueles negócios ficaram um show no seu Nick... xD" hauahauahaua... bem, que bom que você gostou do capítulo anterior... huhu... nhaaa... e aí? Gostou do nosso plano contra a loira siliconada? Hauahauahaua... espero que sim... agente merece... nhaaa... você e o Shun... que amoreee... hihi... nhaaa... e como você pediu... coloquei mais barraco na Fic... xD hauahauahaua... só agente mesmo pra abala as confusões... xP deixe mais reviews querida...

**Bem, são essas duas... T.T poxa vida... cadê os garotos? Nhaaa... agora já chega... vou ensinar vocês como se posta uma review aqui pra mim... ù.ú**

**_+ Apredendo_ _a postar reviews com a Sakura-chan xD +_**

**1º. **Vá até o final dessa página de Internet.

**2º.** Localize uma coisinha lilás no final da página.

**3º.** Coloque "Submit Review" e clique em "Go".

**4º. **Irá aparecer uma nova página de Internet, nela, coloque o seu nome e, se você quiser, coloque também seu e-mail.

**5º. **ESCREVA ALGUMA COISA PRA MIM NO ESPAÇO QUE DERAM!

**Bem... é essa a minha pequena aula de _Como postar reviews_... hauahaauahaua... espero que agora ninguém me dê desculpas... ù.ú" hunf... tô inuuuuuuuuuuuu...**

**_Resumo do próximo capítulo: _**_Garotas no banho? Hummm... Miro... Kamus... não se precipitem! Pandora e Shaka quase...? O.O' Sakura! Só você mesmo para atrapalhar isso... ù.ú' mas pelo menos Dohko te agradece... xD _

**o-> Kunais de kissus pra vocês!**

**By HaRuNo SaKuRa 4EvEr**


	5. Confusões no banheiro!

**Legenda: **

(...) comentários da autora.

_Em itálico_: Pensamento dos personagens.

**Em negrito:** Quem está falando.

_"Entre aspas e em itálico"_: Telepatia das garotas. xP

OBS: Fic baka... porque foi feita por uma baka… ¬¬'

* * *

**4º Cap. Confusões no banheiro... xD**

Todos adentraram na casa e foram direto para o banheiro. Havia uma fila enorme na porta do aposento. Como toda aquela gente iria tomar banho com um único chuveiro! (ôôô... pobreza... xD)

**Sakura**: Ahhh... sai da frente, eu quero tomar banho... xO – ela empurrava todos.

**Mu**: Ahhh... vai ser folgada no inferno Sakura-chan! ù.ú

**Pan-sama**: Não vem fala da minha casinha não Mu!

**Dohko**: OWWW... A CASA É MINHA! POR ISSO, EU TOMAREI BANHO PRIMEIRO!

**K-gomezinha**: Tabom! Mas depois do Dohko sou eu! U.U

**Afro**: Ah não! Depois do Dohko sou eu que vou tomar banho!

**Shura**: Nem vem! Será eu depois dele!

**Shaka**: Vai ser eu!

**Aldebaran**: Não! Tem que ser eu depois dele... pois sou o maior!

**Aioria**: É eu que vou tomar banho depois dele!

**Dohko**: AHHH... CALEM-SE CALEM-SE CALEM-SE! VOCÊS ME DEIXAM LOUCOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – ele gritou.

**Sakura**: Xiiiiiiiiiii... encarnou o Kiko do Chaves nele... xD

**Todos**: Hauahauahauahauahauahauahauahaua... xP

**Dohko**: Bem... já que a casa é minha... e como sou eu quem vai tomar banho primeiro... eu é que decido quem vai tomar banho depois de mim também! U.U

Silêncio total no corredor depois que Dohko disse aquelas palavras. Todos o olhavam como se fossem come-lo vivo.

**Dohko**: Será aaa... Pan-sama que tomará banho depois de mim... ou melhor... ela será a primeira a tomar banho... U.U

**Todos**: AHHHHHHHH! ISSO NÃO VALE! Ò.Ó

**Saori**: Dohko... eu sou Athena! Por isso me deixe tomar banho primeiro...

**Seiya**: Saori-san tem razão! Depois dela será eu... pois eu sou o mais forte daqui... u.u

**Grilos**: Cri... cri... cri... – cinco segundos se passam.

**Todos**: Hauahauahauahauahaua... xD você? O mais forte?

**Athena**: É... ele é mesmo o mais forte... ù.ú acabou até com Deuses...

**Todos**: Ah... é... n.n _nada a vê... eu acabo com ele rapidinho... _xD

**Saga**: _Essa magoou Saori-sama..._ T.T

**Pan-sama**: Bem, eu não irei primeiro Dohko... isso seria injusto! U.U Se eu posso tomar banho antes que o dono da casa... porque todos os outros também não podem?

**Todos**: AEWWW... ISSO AÍ PANDORA-SAMA! xD

**Miro**: CALMA, CALMA AÍ GENTE! EU TENHO UMA SOLUÇÃO MAIS RÁPIDA PARA ISSO!

**Todos**: Fala ué... u.u

**Miro**: Que tal se agente tomasse banho em duplas? n.n

**Todos**: NANIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII? O.O

**Miro**: É isso mesmo... olha só... Dohko iria com o Shaka... Mu com o Shiryu... Shura com Saga... Aldebaran com Aioria... Máscara da Morte com Afrodite... Ikki com Aioros, Kanon com Hyoga... Saori-sama com Seiya... Shun com K-gomezinha... Pan-sama com Kamus... e eu... com a Sakura-chan... xD

**Todos**: NANIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII? O.O

**Miro**: Ah... vai... esse plano é perfeito... vamos Sakura-chan? – ele puxa a garota pela cintura para perto de si – cada um pegue seu par como eu disse!

**Kamus**: Por mim tudo bem... – diz puxando Pandora também.

**Dohko**: AHHH... ESPERTINHOS... VOCÊS VÃO COM AS GAROTAS... E AGENTE VAI COM HOMEM? x.x

**Mu**: Isso mesmo... eu só irei se for com uma garota... ù.ú

**Sakura**: MIROOOOOOOOOO... Ù.Ú ME SOLTA BAKA! – ela dá um soco na face do rapaz – EU NÃO VOU TOMAR BANHO COM NINGUÉM!

**Mu**: Ahhh... que pena Sakura-chan... eu tava mesmo afim de ir com você pro banehiro... u.u

**Sakura**: Oque você disse? Ò.ó – ela começa a encarar Mu.

**Mu**: Ahhh... nada nada nada! Esquece... n.n''''' – uma gota surge em sua cabeça.

**Pan-sama**: Bem... existe uma fonte térmica aqui perto... n.n é bem grande... todos iremos caber lá... e também... ela é separada para homens e mulheres.

**Todos**: PORQUE VOCÊ NÃO DISSE ANTES PANDORA? Ù.Ú

**Pan-sama**: Porque vocês não perguntaram nada... ¬¬

**Dohko**: Ah... bem... Pan-sama... nos mostre aonde é essa tal fonte... n.n

Pandora sai pra fora da casa seguida por todos. Depois de dez longos minutos caminhando, Pandora para numa casa de banho. Todos adentram no aposento quente, até que uma velha senhora aparece de trás de um balcão.

**Senhora**: Sejam bem vindos à minha casa de banho... n.n posso ajudar?

**Pan-sama**: Sim senhora... n.n nós queremos duas fontes térmicas separadas... uma feminina e outra masculina...

**Senhora**: Oh... sim... sigam-me então...

Eles seguiram a velha senhora até um corredor estreito e muito quente onde se encontravam duas portas fechadas no final.

**Senhora**: Garotos! – ela se vira para todos os homens presentes – Vocês entram pela porta esquerda... – falando isso, a porta se abre, e todos eles entram – garotas... vocês irão para a da direita... n.n – a outra porta se abre, dando passagem à Pandora, Sakura, Kagome e Saori.

A fonte era enorme e simplesmente linda. Haviam muitas rochas mornas em volta, com pequenas cascatas de cachoeira que caiam na linda piscina de água que se formava. A única coisa que era um pouco estranha, era que existia uma grande rocha em um ponto, ela se parecia mais com uma parede.

**K-gomezinha**: Senhora... oque aquela grande rocha faz ali? – a garota apontava para ela.

**Senhora**: Hihihi... que bom que perguntou... n.n aquela rocha separa essa fonte feminina com a fonte masculina.

**Sakura**: Então quer dizer queee... os garotos estão do outro lado dessa rocha? – olhou assutada para a velha que fez um aceno de sim com a cabeça.

**Pan-sama**: _Xiiii... isso vai dar em confusão... se o Miro souber disso... _x.x

**Senhora**: Bem... fiquem à vontade... as toalhas estão no banheiro da fonte... – falando isso, a velha sai pela porta.

Enquanto as garotas se despiam e começavam a entra na água quente, os rapazes já estavam se banhando no outro lado da rocha.

**Shaka**: Ei... oque será que essa rocha faz aqui? – ele olhava a rocha com muita curiosidade.

**Miro**: Afff... ¬¬ para de pensar em rochas... vamos tentar entrar na fonte das garotas... xD

**Dohko**: Seu safado... ¬¬

**Miro**: Ahhh... Dohko...! Bem que você iria querer ver a Pan-sama só de toalha... n.n hehehehehe... – ele dá um sorriso sem-vergonha que nem o de Sakura.

**Dohko**: Eu...? O.O – Dohko cora.

**Mu**: Concordo com o Miro Dohko... você está muito safado esses dias...

**Dohko**: Ahhh Muuu... e você também não está...? ù.ú – ainda estava corado.

**Mu**: Ah... depois que essas meninas chegaram no Santuário...

**Kamus**: elas nos deram excitação. – cochichou Kamus no ouvido de Mu sem que todos ouvissem.

**Mu**: ... elas nos deram excitação! U.U – continuou sem se importar com oque Kamus tinha dito.

**Todos**: O.O

**Mu**: AHHH... RETIREM OQUE EU DISSE! FOI O KAMUS QUE ENFIOU ISSO NA MINHA CABEÇA! Ò.Ó – ele ficou todo vermelho.

**Todos**: Hauahauahauahauahaua... xD

**Shaka**: Mas... você tem razão Mu... concordo com você... só tinha homen nesse Santuário... ¬¬ estava mesmo na hora de aparecer garotas lindas como elas... n.n

**Miro**: E isso te excita? n.n – diz olhando com cara de pervertido para Shaka.

**Shaka**: Sim... n.n – diz corado.

**Todos**: Hauahauahauahauahauahaua... xP

No outro lado da fonte, as garotas também estavam conversando.

**Pan-sama**: Ai aiii... que gostosa essa fonte... n.n

**Sakura**: É... mas não é mais gostosa que os garotos... xD

**Pan-sama**: O.O Nani?

**K-gomezinha**: Hauahauahaua... xP

**Pan-sama**: Você está parecendo com o Miro... ¬¬

**Sakura**: Ahhh... já chega! Não agüento mais... T.T

**Saori**: Oque foi Sakura-chan...?

**Sakura**: VAMOS VER ELES NO BANHO! – disse vitoriosa se levantando e indo até à grande rocha.

**Pan-sama**: Sakura! VOCÊ FICOU LOUCA? Ò.Ó

**Sakura**: Huhu... fiquei louca pra ver o Mu e o Miro só de toalha... T.T

**K-gomezinha**: Ahhh... eu quero ver o Shun-kun de toalha! – ela se atira pra cima da rocha.

**Pan-sama**: _Que loucas... _x.x bem... vão vocês então... u.u

**Sakura**: Ahhh... vai... você não quer ver de novo o peitoral do tio Dohko...? – ela encara Pandora com um ar de pervertida.

**Grilos**: Cri... cri... cri... - três segundos se passam.

**Pan-sama**: AHHHHHH... DERRUBA LOGO ESSA ROCHA! – Pandora vai até a rocha tentando empurra-la.

**Saori**: Vamos acabar com essa rocha com nosso cosmo Pandora!

**Sakura**: NÃO! Saori-san... isso seria um grande prejuízo para aquela velha senhora dona dessa casa de banho...

**Saori**: Você tem razão... mas... oque faremos? Quero ver o Seiya de toalha... T.T

**Sakura**: Vamos usar as minhas kunais... n.n – ela retira quatro armas de sua bolsa ninja e oferece para todas – façam dois furinhos na rocha para seus olhos!

Só se ouviam "Toc Tocs" de batidas dentro daquela fonte, até que finalmente o silêncio toma conta.

**K-gomezinha**: Pronto...

**Saori**: Consegui...

**Pan-sama**: Eu também...

**Sakura**: Hora de espionar! o.O

As quatro nem pensaram duas vezes, após cada uma ter feito dois furinhos na rocha, elas enfiaram os olhos neles para espionarem. Foi um sucesso o plano delas, dava para ver tudo oque os garotos estavam fazendo.

**Pan-sama**: _Cadê o Dohko...? Dohko...? Quero ver seu peitoral... _T.T – ela olhava a procura dele.

**Sakura**: _UAU... COMO O MIRO É GOSTOSOOO... AHHH... EU QUERO IR LÁ COM ELE..._ T.T _cadê o Mu agora? _– falava toda excitada.

**Saori**: _Seiyaaa..._ O.O _ai que vergonha de ver ele assim... _– Saori corava ao pensar nisso.

**K-gomezinha**: _Shun-kun... que corpinho delicado que você tem... ahhh... _n.n – Kagome suspirava.

**Sakura**: Ei garotas... – Sakura falava baixo para que eles não escutassem – que tal agente ir lá agora?

**Saori, Pandora e K-gomezinha**: O.O Ta louca?

**Sakura**: É que eu não vejo o Mu em nenhum lugar... T.T

**Pan-sama**: Ah... eu também não consigo encontrar o Dohko... T.T

**Saori e K-gomezinha**: ¬¬

**Sakura**: MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! xO

**Pan-sama**: Caba a boca Sakura-chan! – ela colocou suas mãos na boca de Sakura.

**Mu**: Quem me chamas...? O.O SAKURA-CHAN? – ele havia ouvido o grito.

**Dohko**: OLHA ALI PESSOAL! – ele apontou para os furinhos na grande rocha – Oque será aquilo? o.O

Todos os cavaleiros se aproximaram da rocha olhando os furos.

**Seiya**: DEVE SER ALGUM INIMIGO TENTANDO MATAR SAORI-SAN SEM QUE AGENTE PERCEBA!

**Todos**: ¬¬'

**Seiya**: PROTEGEREI ATHENA... METEÓRO DE PEGASUS! – ele ataca fazendo a rocha se despedaçar.

Todos olham as quatro garotas encolhidas nas toalhas e coradas.

**Dohko**: Oque... significa... isso?

**Sakura**: SEIYAAA! SEU MALDITO! Ù.Ú SÓ VOCÊ MESMO PARA ACABAR COM O NOSSO PLANO! Ò.Ó – ela pula em cima de Seiya enforcando-o.

**Dohko**: Ahaaammm... as safadinhas estavam nos espionando? – olhava para todas com a cara de perverso.

**Pandora, Kagome, Saori e Sakura**: Hehe... n.n" – todas estavam coradas.

**Miro**: AHHH... PORQUE NÃO FALARAM ANTES? VAMOS TOMAR BANHO JUNTOS... xD – Miro pula em cima de Sakura.

**Kamus**: APROVADO MIRO! – ele pula em Pandora.

**Seiya**: AEWWW... SAORI-SAN! – Seiya pula em cima da Kido.

**Shun**: K-gomezinha... n.n – ele a abraça, fazendo ela corar ao ver todo o seu peitoral.

**Dohko e Shaka**: SAI DE CIMA DA PANDORA KAMUS! Ò.Ó

**Sakura**: EIII... ME AJUDEM TAMBÉM... T.T EU NÃO QUERO FICAR AQUI COM ESSE TARADO! x.x – Sakura tentava se livrar de Miro.

**Mu**: Então vem comigo Saku-chan... n.n – ele aparece na frente da menina.

**Sakura**: Muuuuuu... n.n finalmente você apareceu! – ela pula no colo dele.

**Pan-sama**: CHEGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

**Todos**: ...

**Grilos**: Cri... cri... cri... – cinco segundos se passsam.

**Pan-sama**: Vamos...

**Sakura**: ... tomar banho juntos! xP

**Pan-sama**: O.O

**Sakura**: Ahhh... vai... todo mundo está de toalha mesmo... _mas bem que eu queria que o Mu e o Miro tirassem elas... _xD

**K-gomezinha**: É Pan-sama... n.n vamos... – ela suspirava com a cabeça no peitoral de Shun.

**Saori**: Por mim tudo bem...

**Pan-sama**: AHHHHH... NEM VEM SUAS SAFADAS! VAMOS SAIR DAQUI! Ù.Ú

Pandora puxa as três com seu cosmo. (como ela fez isso...? o.O)

**Afro**: Ah... Pandora... u.u oque que tem vocês tomarem banho conosco?

**Dohko**: Afrodite... elas são... garotas...

**Afro**: Dããããr... ¬¬ eu sei... mas... são pessoas como nós... u.u

**Shaka**: Mas elas... hummm... não sei como explicar... n.n – ele cora.

**Miro**: Ah... elas tem esfiha e nós temos quibe... xD

**Dohko e Shaka**: O.O Deixa elas ouvirem isso...

**Grilos**: Cri... cri... cri...

Eles ainda não haviam percebido que as quatro já não se encontravam lá, e, a grande rocha estava novamente em pé.

**Saga**: Caramba... O.O elas já foram embora faz tempo... e agente nem percebeu... xD

**Aioria**: O pior é que elas conseguiram reconstruir novamente essa grande rocha... T.T

**Miro**: Ahhh... então não vai ter mais banho coletivo...? T.T

**Todos**: Não... BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ... T.T

Passaram-se uma hora depois de toda aquela confusão. Agora, quase todos já estavam trocados e de banho tomado. Parados numa ponte perto da Casa Térmica, Pandora e Shaka não se atreviam a trocar olhares.

**Pan-sama**: _Sakura... acaba logo de tomar banho... não aguento mais ficar aqui te esperando com o Shaka... _T.T

**Shaka**: Pandora-sama...? – ele se vira finalmente para ela.

**Pan-sama**: Sim...? – ela tentou falar normalmente.

**Shaka**: Hum... oque você está achando do Santuário...? – ele ia se aproximando aos poucos dela, deixando-a encurralada em uma parede.

**Pan-sama**: Er... n.n bem eu estou gostando... daqui...

Os dois ficam em silêncio, Shaka estava tão perto de Pandora que ele podia até ouvir os batimentos do coração da garota. Agora, seus lábios estavam quase se tocando... mas...

**Sakura**: MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – a voz de Sakura atrapalha o momento do beijo. Shaka e Pandora se separam corados, enquanto podiam ouvir os gritos de Sakura vindos do banheiro.

**Pan-sama**: Oque será que deve ter acontecido com a Sakura-chan...? O.O

**Shaka**: Sei lááá... ela é louca... n.n

Sakura estava ainda tomando banho, mas, uma certa pessoa a agarrava sem parar. Miro estava dentro da banheira com a garota nua.

**Sakura**: MIROOOO... SEU EROOO... SAI DE CIMA DE MIM! Ù.Ú – ela tentava se soltar do rapaz.

**Miro**: Ahhh... oque é isso Saku-chan...? Um dia isso ia ter que rolar mesmo... n.n – ele falava com um sorriso perverso.

Afrodite passa na porta do banheiro onde os dois se encontravam, e acaba entrando no aposento.

**Afro**: Oque vocês estão... fazendo...? O.O – seus olhos se arregalaram quando viu a cena.

**Sakura**: AFROOOO... POR KAMI-SAMA! ME TIRA DAQUI! T.T

**Afro**: Não vou te tirar não... xD você que se vire...

**Sakura**: AHHH... por favor... T.T

**Afro**: Não... – ele disse se virando em direção à saída.

**Sakura**: Você é muito mau... T.T

**Afro**: Sou mesmo... xD mas... calma... vou chamar o Mu pra te ajudar...

**Sakura**: NANIIIIIIIIIIIIII? _O MU NÃO..._ T.T

Dizendo isso, Mu adentra no banheiro onde eles estavam.

**Mu**: Sakura-chan...? O.O – Mu cai duro no chão.

**Sakura**: Ahhh... Muuuu... agora eu quero ver! – ela começa a gritar para ele – SE VOCÊ ME AMA... ME TIRAAAA DAQUIIIIIIIIIII... xO

**Mu**: _Ela precisa fazer esse escândalo...? _¬¬

Mu chegou perto de Sakura e começou a puxa-la pelos braços enquanto Miro à puxava pela cintura.

**Mu**: Solta ela Miro! Ù.ú

**Miro**: Solta você oras... ò.ó

**Sakura**: AHHH... ALGUM DE VOCÊS DOIS TEM QUE ME SOLTAR... TA DUENDO! – ela gritou fazendo Pandora entrar no banheiro também.

**Pan-sama**: Ahhh... soltem ela! – Pandora usou todo o seu cosmo para pegar Sakura de volta dos dois.

**Miro e Mu**: _Só ela mesmo pra estraga a graça... _¬¬

**Pan-sama**: Sakura... se enrrole numa toalha! O.O – olhou assustada para Sakura que estava só um pouco ensaboada.

**Sakura**: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! O.O – Sakura fica toda vermelha – eu estou... nua? x.x – ela cai dura no chão.

**Miro**: Hauahaua... agora que você percebeu?

**Mu**: _Tonta... _u.u

**Pan-sama**: Afffff... ¬¬

Sakura estava acabando de se enrrolar na toalha, até que Dohko chega e entra no aposento.

**Pan-sama**: Mais um nesse banheiro...? ¬¬

**Dohko**: Oque está acontecendo aqui...? O.O – ele olhava para todos os presentes no banheiro.

**Sakura**: É uma longa história tio...

**Miro**: É festa aqui agora Dohko... xP

**Dohko**: Festa...? Nem me convidaram... T.T

**Sakura, Pandora e Mu**: É MENTIRA!

**Dohko**: Hummm? Não tem festa? Ahhh... vai... uma festinha no banheiro não custa nada... xD – Dohko pula em cima de Pandora, e os dois acabam caindo juntos na banheira.

**Pan-sama**: O.O Oque vocês está fazendo Dohko? – na banheira, Dohko agarrava Pandora.

**Miro**: SAKURAAA... VEM CÁ... n.n

**Sakura**: BAKAAA! Sai de perto de mim... T.T – disse empurrando Miro que estava puxando a garota pela cintura novamente.

**Pan-sama**: SAI DE CIMA DE MIM TAMBÉM DOHKO! Ò.Ó – Dohko já estava tirando a roupa de Pandora. (safadooo... xD)

Saori e Seiya adentram também no banheiro.

**Saori**: Oque esta acontecendo aqui? O.O

**Miro e Dohko**: É FESTAAAA... xD

**Seiya**: Saori-san... não olhe o que o Dohko está fazendo! – Seiya coloca suas mãos sobre os olhos dela.

**Saori**: Por queee?

**Seiya**: É muito cedo pra você ver isso... u.u

**Pan-sama**: AAAHHH... PODE OLHAR SIM SAORI-SAN! É SÓ O DOHKO AQUI ME AGARRANDO... ¬¬

**Saori**: O queee? O.O – ela tira as mãos de Seiya sobre seus olhos – meu Zeus... que hentai... xD

Todos os outros cavaleiros entram no banheiro após isso.

**Todos os cavaleiros**: Hummmmmmm? O.O

**Sakura**: JÁ CHEGA! TEM MUITA GENTE AQUI! T.T

**Mu**: Ahhh... Sakura-chan... deixa a festa do saquê ser aqui também... xD

**Sakura**: Ahhh... olha o tamanho desse banheiro! E olha quanta gente tem! x.x – ela cora de novo ao olhar para Mu – e ainda por cima... EU ESTOU SÓ DE TOALHA AQUI!

**Mu**: E daí? n.n Melhor ainda... xP

**Sakura**: BAKAAA! – ela dá um tapa na cara de Mu. (Poderosaaa... xD)

**Dohko**: AEWW... ESTÁ MUITO CALOR NESSE BANHEIRO... ABRE A JANELA AÍ SHURA! xO – gritava.

Shura que estava perto da janela atende o pedido de Dohko abrindo a janela.

**Shura**: Pronto... n.n

**Grilos**: CRIII... CRIII... CRIII... – cinco segundos se passam.

Todos estavam olhando para a janela que Shura havia aberto. O som de grilos pulando estava se aproximando cada vez mais.

**Todos**: Hummmm? O.O

**Pan-sama**: Shura... fecha essa merda de janela! O.O

**Sakura**: FECHA ESSA PORRA LOGO! x.x

Tarde demais, uma invasão enorme de grilos começa a entrar no banheiro.

**Sakura**: AHHH... QUE MERDAAAA! SHURAAA... POR QUE VOCÊ NÃO FECHOU A JANELA? – Sakura saiu correndo em direção à porta.

**Shura**: Não deu tempo... n.n

**Pan-sama**: AHHH... QUANTOS GRILOS AQUI! O QUE ELES QUEREM? – tentava se afastar dos grilos que não parava de pular e de se espalharem – DEVE TER UNS CINCO MIL GRILOS AQUI!

**Sakura**: EIII... QUEM FALA "GRILEIENSE"?

**Todos**: ¬¬

**Grilos**: CRIII... CRIII... CRIII... CRIII... CRIII... CRIII... CRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII...

**Kamus**: Vamos lutar contra esse grilos! – ele se virou para os insetos – PÓ DE DIAMANTE! – ele ataca.

**Sakura**: NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÕOOOOOOOOO! KAMUS... PARAAAA! – ela se atira em cima do cavaleiro de aquário.

**Kamus**: Por que...? ¬¬

**Sakura**: Não podemos machuca-los... eles são seres como nós!

**Pan-sama**: Ahhh... virou protetora dos insetos agora, é? ¬¬

**Mu**: Então... oque nós devemos fazer pra tirar essa "grilaiada" daqui hein... Protetora dos Insetos? U.U – perguntou com desdém para a menina.

**Sakura**: Sei lá... x.x vamos gritar até aquela senhora abrir a porta pra agente...

**Pan-sama**: Como assim... a porta do banheiro está trancada? x.x

**Sakura**: Er... n.n ta sim... o Tio Deba bateu muito forte ela... e aí... a maçaneta de fora caiu... e nos deixou presos aqui... x.x

**Pan-sama**: ¬¬ Então vamos gritar logo!

**Todos**: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**Máscara da Morte**: SUA VELHOTA! TIRA AGENTE LOGO DAQUI! Ò.Ó

**Afro**: Para de gritar assim! ¬¬ Que vergonha ficar pedindo ajuda à uma velha enquanto somos cavaleiros...

**Kamus**: Aquela senhora não escuta... então, vamos mata-los logo!

Todos acenaram afirmando para Kamus. Logo, um monte de grilos estavam caídos no chão sem vida, até que, a velha senhora finalmenteentra no banheiro.

**Senhora**: Hummm... quantos grilos vocês mataram... O.O

**Pan-sama**: U.U É...

**Dohko**: Nem precisa agradecer senhora... n.n

**Senhora**: Hummm... não vou agradecer mesmo... porque oque vocês fizeram foi muito errado... ù.ú vocês vão ver oque irá acontecer na casa de vocês daqui à alguns dias... xP

**Todos**: O.O Hummmmmmmm?

**Senhora**: Esperem só pra ver... u.u

**Mu**: Como assim...? O.O

**Senhora**: Esses grilos irão se vingar de vocês ainda... xD

**Grilos**: Cri... cri... cri... x.x

**Todos**: Hauahauahauahauahaua... ta bom... xP

**Senhora**: Acreditem se quiserem... u.u

**Dohko**: Bem... é melhor agente ir indo... xD já teve muita festa por hoje... né Pan-sama? – ele dá um piscadela para ela.

**Pan-sama**: Hunfff... ù.ú _você ainda vai ver seu safado…_

**Dohko**: Sakura... vai logo se trocar... u.u antes que o Miro queira começar tudo de novo... xD

**Sakura**: Ok tio… xP – ela sai do banheiro em direção à um quartinho.

Meia hora à mais se passa. Agora, já eram nove horas da noite e todos estavam voltando para a casa de Dohko. Finalmente o banho terminou, mas, ainda viria uma super missão para as garotas naquela noite... e... os grilos também podem reaparecer.

**_Continua..._**

* * *

**Aewww... mais um capítulo da Fic! n.n Hihihihi... bem... eu tô com muita raiva esses dias... por causa de uma certa pessoa... viu Saguita? ò.Ó É que depois, quando a Arthemis morreu no quarto capítulo aqui da Fic, os garotos do Clã da Pan-sama querem que a loira ex-siliconada (agora agente acabo com a silicone dela... xD) volte. x.x Ahhh... que saco... ù.ú bem... irei fazer uma votação pra ver se ela volta ou não! **

**_VOTAÇÃO: ARTHEMIS VOLTA... OU NÃO? xD _**

**Bem, é simples, para votar... é só deixar uma review aqui falando se ela tem ou não que voltar... xD hauahauahauahaua... os votos só poderão ser feitos nas review... não aceitarei votos pelo MSN, por e-mail, por telefone, por celular, por Bip, pela pessoa, por Fax, por Correio e etc... xD hauahauahauahaua... ok? Bem... vejam a minha aula de reviews de novo: **

**_+ Apredendo_ _a postar reviews com a Sakura-chan xD +_**

**1º. **Vá até o final dessa página de Internet.

**2º.** Localize uma coisinha lilás no final da página.

**3º.** Coloque "Submit Review" e clique em "Go".

**4º. **Irá aparecer uma nova página de Internet, nela, coloque o seu nome e, se você quiser, coloque também seu e-mail.

**5º. **ESCREVA ALGUMA COISA PRA MIM NO ESPAÇO QUE DERAM!

**Huhu... falando em reviews... irei responder as três únicas que recebi... T.T**

**Uchiha Sasuke-kun**: Eu ainda não sei se vou te colocar na FanFic... pois essa Fic não pertence só a mim, mas também é da Kagome e da Pandora, ok? Depois te aviso...

**Pan-sama**: Miga do meu kokoro... que bom que você gostou do quarto capítulo... axho que foi o melhor mesmo... xD hauahauahauahaua... acabamos com a loira lá... eee ainda por cima... rolou uns beijinhos... hihihihihi... n.n ainda tem muito mais de emoção pela frente... ok? Espero que você também tenha gostado do quinto capítulo... me escreva sempre as reviews... AHHH... E NÃO ESQUEÇE DE VOTAR "NÃO" PRA ARTHEMIS NÃO VOLTAR! xP

**K-gomezinha**: Tomodashiii... n.n hehehehe... que review grande hein? o.O Nossaaa... hauahauahaua... arigatou! Que bom que você também gostou do 4º capítulo... vocêe o Shun... o Tio Dohko e a Pan-sama... xP menos eu! T.T Hauahauahauahaua... eu ainda não decidi... Mu... Miro... ou Shiryu! (Obs: É mesmo... o Shiryu sumiu nesses capítulos! O.O) Hehe... mas até o final da Fic eu decido... ok? Poste mais reviews pra mim... eee... VOTA "NÃO" TAMBÉM PRA ARTHEMIS! xO Hohohohohohohoho...

**Hehehehe... pronto! Agora eu preciso ir, ok? Tô inuuuuuuuuuu...**

_**Resumo do próximo capítulo: **Missão? Sakura... que negócio de missão impossível é esse? Tem à ver com... cuecas? O.O Isso não vai dar certo... x.x eeeee... mais festa do saquê pela frente? Meu Zeus... x.x' como podemos aguentar? _

**o-> Kunais de kissus pra vocês!**

**By HaRuNo SaKuRa 4EvEr**


	6. Missão Impossível? SAKURAAA!

**Legenda:**

(...) comentários da autora.

_Em itálico_: Pensamento dos personagens.

**Em negrito:** Quem está falando.

OBS: Fic baka... porque foi feita por uma baka… ¬¬'

* * *

**6º Cap. Missão Impossível? SAKURAAA! **

Eles todos já haviam chegado na casa de Dohko, agora o dono da casa lhes mostrava os quartos.

**Dohko**: Bem, os garotos ficam no quarto à esquerda – ele apontou para uma porta do corredor de sua casa – e as garota... no da direita – ele aponta para a outra porta.

Cada grupo adentrou em seus respectivos quartos. O aposento era enorme, contendo muitas camas, cobertores e travesseiros. Cada um escolheu aonde dormiria. Finalmente, o silêncio tomou conta da casa toda, menos... no quarto das garotas.

**Sakura**: Ei... eu não estou com sono... O.O

**Pan-sama**: Ah... deita... que o sono vem... -.-

**K-gomezinha**: ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZ...

**Sakura**: Ahhh... vamos fazer alguma coisa... xP com os garotos... hehe... – ela olha pervertidamente para as três amigas deitadas nas camas.

**Saori**: Fazer oque...? ¬¬

**Sakura**: Ahhh... vamos... entrar no quarto deles... eee...

**K-gomezinha**: Dormir com eles...? xP

**Pan-sama**: Isso não é uma boa idéia... x.x

**Sakura**: Bem, não exatamente... vamos... pegar umas cuecas... xD

**Pan-sama**: Pra quê? O.O

**Sakura**: Hummm... isso será um missão... u.u

**Saori**: Missão? ¬¬

**Sakura**: Sim! Ninjas como eu devem fazer missões desse gênero todos os dias! Preciso me exercitar... n.n essa missão será de nível A... xP pegaremos as cuecas... para fazermos uma macumba depois...

**K-gomezinha**: Hauahauahaua... xD macumba?

**Sakura**: É claro! Eles estão muito lerdos ultimamente... ¬¬ precisamos de mais emoção!

**Pandora, K-gomezinha e Saori**: Ahhh... vai dormir... ZzZzZzZz... –as três se deitam na cama e fecham os olhos.

**Sakura**: _Merdaaa... _¬¬ Ok... então vou sozinha... assim... fica mais cuecas só pra mim! xP Hauahauahaua...

**Pandora, K-gomezinha e Saori**: NÃO MESMO! ÒÓ – as três pulam das camas e ficam de frente para Sakura.

**Pan-sama**: Isso seria injusto... u.u

**K-gomezinha**: É... também queremos as cuecas! xP

**Seiya**: Eu só quero a do Seiya... ù.ú

**K-gomezinha**: E eu só do Shun-kun... n.n

**Pan-sama**: Er... não quero nenhuma! U.U – ela cora ao dizer isso.

**Sakura**: Sei Pandora... u.u você está louca pra ter a do Tio Dohko, né? n.n

**Pan-sama**: NANI? Ò.Ó – ela cora mais ainda.

**Sakura**: Isso mesmo... por isso você tem que ir... não quero pegar a cueca do tio pra você... se não estou morta... x.x

**Pan-sama**: Ta... você venceu... U.U mas vamos logo...

As quatro garotas saem de seu quarto silenciosamente indo pelo corredor, em direção ao quarto dos garotos.

**Pan-sama**: Ei... Sakura! Anda devagar... você está fazendo muito barulho! Ò.ó – Pandora falava baixo brigando com Sakura.

**Sakura**: Ahhh... não enche agora... estou quase abrindo a porta! – ela estava com sua mão na maçaneta.

**K-gomezinha**: Abre logo... :3

A porta se abria aos poucos, até que finalmente as quatro conseguiram entrar no quarto. Todos os presentes dormiam.

**Pan-sama**: _"Oque agente faz agora Saku-chan...?" _– ela conversava com a amiga telepaticamente.

**Sakura**: _"Sei lá..."_ xD

**Pan-sama**: _"SAKURA! __ESSA MISSÃO É SUA! AGENTE SÓ ESTÁ TE SEGUINDO! VOCÊ QUE TEM QUE SABER PRA ONDE AGENTE VAI!" _x.x

**Sakura**: _"Taaa... vamos lá pro armário deles..."_ xD

**Pan-sama**: _"Mas... OLHA ONDE O ARMÁRIO ESTÁ!" _O.O

Era impossível chegar até o armário que se encontrava do outro lado do quarto. Como elas iriam passar por todos sem que eles acordassem?

**Sakura**: _"Bem... temos que tentar garotas...! Eu disse que isso seria... uma missão de nível A! VAMOS!" _– disse na telepatia para todas.

**Pan-sama**: _A Sakura está bem? Ela está tão estranha... está muito determinada pro meu gosto... parece que essa missão é a vida dela... _O.o

Todas as quatro começaram a passar pelas camas. A primeira cama era a de Aldebaran.

**K-gomezinha**: Que cama gigante... O.O – ela sussurrou baixo nos ouvidos das outras.

**Sakura**: A cama não me importa... x.x olha o barulho que o Tio Deba faz! – diz baixo à todas.

Era incrível, Aldebaran estava roncando muito alto, fazendo sua cama até tremer. (vibrador no Tio... xD) Havia também, uma enorme bolha em seu nariz que se distendia e se contorcia na medida em que ele roncava.

**K-gomezinha**: Eca... x.x – dizia com uma cara de nojo.

**Pan-sama**: Vamos sair logo daqui... x.x

**Sakura**: ... antes que fiquemos surdas... x.x

Elas partiram para a próxima cama, que era a de Kanon. O Cavaleiro de Gêmeos dormia feito um anjo.

**Sakura**: Que amor... n.n

**Pan-sama**: Ele está muito fofo assim...

**K-gomezinha**: Hihi...

**Saori**: Vamos logo garotas!

As três chegam na outra cama, que pertencia a Saga. Ele também dormia como seu irmão.

**Sakura**: Que lindooo... ahhh... – ela suspirou fundo.

**Pan-sama**: É... mas vamos logo... não temos muito tempo!

Agora, elas se encontravam em frente a cama de Shura.

**K-gomezinha**: n.n Olha ele... – ela apontava para o cavaleiro de Capricórnio que estava sem as cobertas e estava com as pernas e braços bem abertos.

**Sakura**: Nossa... que maravilhoso! n.n – ela chegou mais perto da cama de Shura.

**Pan-sama**: Oque você vai fazer Sakura-chan? O.O – ela susurrou baixo.

**Sakura**: Oras... se o gostoso do Shura está dormindo todo folgado assim... é que ele está nos esperando... u.u

**Pan-sama**: Esperando... para oque? o.O

**Sakura**: Isso... n.n – Sakura foi caindo na cama em cima de Shura, até que dois segundos depois, Pandora puxa seu cabelo.

**Pan-sama**: BAKA! Ò.Ó NÃO ACORDA ELE... x.x

**Sakura**: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – ela gritou alto, e fez todos os cavaleiros começarem a abrir os olhos.

**Todos**: Hummmmmmmmmmmm...? -.- Seus olhos começavam a se abrir.

**Pan-sama**: _Ferrou... ! "Garotas! Rápido... entrem em baixo de uma cama antes que eles percebam nossa presença!"_ – disse telepaticamente para suas três amigas, que, ao receberem a mensagem, se esconderam em baixo de uma cama qualquer.

Ouve um problema, as quatro, acabaram entrando na mesma cama, mas, por sorte, foi a cama de Aldebaran, ou seja, a cama maior.

**Mu**: Vocês ouviram um grito? ¬¬ - ele se levantou de sua cama como todos os outros também.

**Shura**: Sim... e acho que foi bem perto de mim... u.u

**Seiya**: OHHH... NÃO! PODE SER UM INIMIGO TENTANDO ENTRAR AQUI NA CASA... PARA MATAR A SAORI-SAN! O.O

**Todos**: ¬¬

**Dohko**: Seiya cala a boca!

**Seiya**: Mas... mas...! NÃO POSSO PERMETIR QUE MATEM ATHENA! x.x – Seiya foi até a janela do quarto – METEÓRO DE PEGASUS! – ele atacou para o céu.

**Todos**: ¬¬

**Shaka**: Seiya... por que você está atacando esses meteoros pela janela? u.u

**Seiya**: O INIMIGO DEVE TER FUJIDO! E APOSTO QUE FOI PELA JANELA!

**Todos**: ¬¬

**Seiya**: SEU MALDITO! VOLTE AQUI! IREI PROTEGER A HUMANIDADE E ATHENA! – Seiya apontava para o céu pela janela.

**Todos**: ¬¬ ... VAI DORMIR SEIYA! Ò.Ó – eles gritaram para Seiya.

**Seiya**: T.T Se Athena morrer... mato vocês!

**Grilos**: Cri... cri... cri... – cinco segundos se passam.

**Todos**: Hauahauahauahauahauahaua... xD ahhhh... conta outra Seiya!

Depois disso, todos começaram a se deitar de novo, eles haviam até se esquecido do grito que tinham ouvido. Aldebaran foi o último a ir para a cama de novo. Ele deitou na cama, acabando fazer as garotas que estavam em baixo dela se esmagarem.

**Saori**: Que aperto... x.x

**Sakura**: Tio Deba... T.T

**Pan-sama**: Estou morrendo... x.x

**K-gomezinha**: Vamos sair logo daqui...

As quatro saíram de baixo da cama do cavaleiro de Touro.

**Sakura**: Ufaaa... foi por sorte... – ela olhou para todos os cavaleiros em suas respectivas camas dormindo - que bom que ninguém percebeu... U.U

**Saori**: É... u.u

**Pan-sama**: Temos que agradecer o Seiya depois... se não fosse ele com essa história de "inimigo"... x.x

**K-gomezinha**: Huhu... aleluia... o Seiya não atrapalhou... mas sim... ajudou! xD

**Sakura**: Bem... chega de papo! Vamos continuar a missão... – falou baixo como as outras, e andou ate á outra cama, que pertencia à Aioria.

**Pan-sama**: Nossa... olha o Aioria... – ela apontou para o cavaleiro de Leão que estava todo coberto com os cobertores em sua cama.

**K-gomezinha**: Oque ele tem...? o.O

**Saori**: Ele está com frio...? O.o

**Sakura**: Hummm... vamos entrar com ele nessas cobertas... n.n – Sakura começou a se deitar na cama puxando as cobertas para perto de si.

**Pan-sama**: Sakura-chan! – ela tentou falar baixo – Saí daí! x.x – Pandora puxou sua amiga da cama.

**Sakura**: T.T Buááá... deixa eu sentir o calor do Leão... n.n hehehehe...

**Pan-sama**: O.O

**K-gomezinha**: Vamos logo... a próxima cama é do... – ela cora – SHUN-K... – Kagome ia começar a gritar o nome do garoto, mas Pandora coloca suas mãos sobre a boca da amiga.

**Pan-sama**: Fica quieta... x.x

**Sakura**: É... ahhh... vamos parar de ficar parando em todas as camas! Estamos perdendo tempo... – Sakura começa a andar rápido, passando pelas camas de Afrodite, Máscara da Morte, Shiryu, Hyoga, Ikki e Aioros.

**Saori**: Calma Sakura-chan! Espera a gente também! – as três outras começaram a seguir Sakura, até ela parar na cama de Miro.

**Sakura**: Ohhh... O.O – seus olhos cor de jade se arregalaram ao ver o cavaleiro de Escorpião só de cueca abraçando seu travesseiro na cama.

**Pan-sama**: Nossa... olha o Miro! Huhu...

**Miro**: Saku-chan... vem cá pra mim... – ele falava dormindo e apertando seus travesseiro de uma forma indecente.

**Sakura**: Euuu? O.O

**Pan-sama**: Hummm... ele está tendo sonhos eróticos com você Sakura-chan...

**Sakura**: Vamos sair daqui... x.x – ela se dirige para a outra cama com pressa, e acaba tropeçando em uma das pernas do móvel caindo no chão.

**Sakura**: Aiiiiii... x.x – ela tentava se levantar.

**Pan-sama**: Você está beeeeemmmm? – Pandora tropeça também em uma cama, na cama de Kamus.

Sakura acabou caindo em cima das pernas de Miro, e Pandora caiu no abdômen de Kamus.

**Pan-sama**: _"Saku-chan... não se mexa... se não eles vão acordar!"_

**Sakura**: T.T

**Saori**: K-gomezinha... vamos ajuda-las... – a Kido foi para perto de Pandora tirando a amiga de cima de Kamus enquanto Kagome foi ajudar Sakura a sair de Miro.

**Sakura**: Obrigada... x.x – ela suspirou – vamos logo... estamos perto...

As quatro garotas passaram por todas as camas até chegarem no armário.

**Pan-sama**: Muito bem... vamos começar a pegar as cuecas...

**K-gomezinha**: Certo...

**Sakura**: Mas que nojo! Vamos ter que pegar essas cuecas com as mãos?

**Pan-sama**: Hummm... tomem! – Pandora tirou quatro pinças do bolso de seu pijama e ofereceu às outras – Usem essas pinças...

**K-gomezinha**: Da onde você tirou essas coisas? o.O – ela pegou uma.

**Pan-sama**: Eu trouxe por precaução oras... u.u

**Sakura**: Hummm... vamos logo! – Sakura começou a abrir as gavetas de Miro, Mu e Shiryu pegando as cuecas.

**Pan-sama**: Certo... – ela abre as gavetas de Dohko e Shaka.

Todas estavam pegando suas "respectivas" cuecas naquele instante.

**Sakura**: O.O Meu Kami-sama Pandora... olha isso! – ela apontou uma cueca que estava em sua mão, a cueca estava com uma coisa branca.

**Pan-sama**: De quem é essa cueca? o.O – ela olhou espantada.

**Sakura**: Miro... x.x

**Pan-sama**: Ah... agora está explicado porque a cueca está assim... U.U

**Sakura**: Mas isso é oqueee? x.x - ela apontou para o líquido branco na cueca.

**K-gomezinha, Pan-sama e Saori**: É claro que é gozo... ¬¬

**Sakura**: Nani? O.O – Sakura capotou.

**K-gomezinha, Pandora e Saori**: U.U

**Sakura**: Ahhh... que legal... x.x – ela pegou a cueca com a pinça e enfiou em um saquinho plástico – certo... já peguei todas as cuecas pra mim... peguei do Shiryu.. do Miro... e do... ¬¬

**Pan-sama**: Mu? – ela olhou perversamente para Sakura.

**Sakura**: É... ¬¬ - a garota se virou levantando – vou dar cobertura enquanto vocês pegam as suas cuecas, ok? – ela começou a andar um pouco no quarto, parando na cama de Mu.

**Sakura**: _Pelo menos dormindo ele não dá sermão..._ – ela olhou pro cavaleiro de Áries deitado na cama.

**Mu**: Sakura-chan! Sua folgada... pare de falar besteiras! – ele começou a falar dormindo.

**Sakura**: Oqueeeeeeeee? Ò.Ó _Ele também deve estar sonhando comigo... _T.T

**Mu**: Já que você não cala a boca... me beije Sakura-chan! – ele continuava dormindo.

**Sakura**: _Oqueeeeee? _Ù.Ú _É claro que te darei um bejio Mu... com muito prazer minha "Bela Adormecida"! _– ela cerrou os punhos e deu um forte soco na face de Mu, fazendo um enorme barulho.

**Saori**: Saku-chan! – a Kido vinha correndo ao encontro de Sakura com Pandora e Kagome atrás.

**Seiya**: SAAAAAAAAAAORRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNN! – o Pegasus levantou da cama com seu grito e correu até Saori.

**Todos**: ... - os cavaleiros começaram a acordar.

**Sakura**: Xiii... ferrou... T.T _"Pandora... nos teletransporte daqui!"_ -ela olhou para todos.

**Pan-sama**: _"Sakura-chan... eu não... consigo..." _T.T – ela ficou imóvel.

**K-gomezinha**: Então...

**Sakura**: CORREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! – a ninja começou a pular por todas as camas até a porta.

**Todos**: Hummmmmmmmmmmmmmmm? O.O

**Seiya**: SAORI-SAN... A SAKU-CHAN, A PAN-SAMA E A K-GOMEZINHA DEVEM ESTAR EM CONTROLE DE ALGUM DEUS PARA MATAR A SENHORITAAA!

**Saori**: ¬¬

**Seiya**: EU NÃO VOU DEIXAR! – ele se virou para Sakura indo ataca-la – METEÓRO DE PEGASUS!

**Mu**: PAREDE DE CRISTAL! – Mu entrou na frente de Sakura para protege-la com seu golpe.

**Sakura**: ¬¬ _Que vergonha... ser protegida pelo ataque do Seiya! _x.x

**Dohko**: SEIYAAA! VOCÊ FICOU LOUCO DE QUERER ATACA-LAS? QUE HISTÓRIA É ESSA DELAS ESTAREM QUERENDO MATAR ATHENA?

**Pan-sama**: _Essa é a nossa chance... "Garotas... vamos embora logo!" _– elas aproveitaram o momento da briga de todos e Seiya para fugirem do quarto.

**Shaka**: SEUS BURROS! ELAS ESTÃO FUGINDO! – ele apontou para a porta do quarto que estava totalmente aberta.

**Dohko**: ATRÁS DELAS! – ele gritou saindo.

**Seiya**: ISSO MESMO... ELAS DEVEM TER SEQUESTRADO A SAORI-SAN! NÃO VOU PERMITIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIR! Ò.Ó

**Todos**: ¬¬

**Shiryu**: É melhor o Seiya ficar aqui... U.u

**Seiya**: NÃO MESMO! TENHO QUE PROTEGER ATHENA E O UNIVERSO! – Seiya foi puxado para uma cadeira e acabou sendo preso nela por Shiryu.

Todos os cavaleiros, menos Seiya que ficou preso (bem feito xP), chegaram na porta do quarto das garotas.

**Mu**: ABRE A PORTA MAREQUINHA! xD – ele bateu três vezes na porta.

**Todos**: ¬¬

**Saga**: Vamos arrombar logo essa porta...

**Shura**: Elas nos matariam se fizéssemos isso... x.x

**Dohko**: Ahhh... Shura... não temos outra escolha – ele ficou de frente à porta – COLÉRA DOS CEM DRAGÕES! – Dohko atacou fazendo a porta se despedaçar.

**Sakura**: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! O.O – a ninja estava deitada em sua cama como todas as outras.

**Pan-sama**: Oque vocês estão fazendo aqui? o.O – ela levantou.

**Shaka**: Ahhh... e oque vocês estavam fazendo no nosso quarto àquela hora? Ùú

**Pan-sama**: _Xiii... ferrou... pensa... pensa... _x.x

**Sakura**: Oque? Nós estávamos no quarto de vocês? O.O

**Dohko**: COMO ASSIM "ESTAVAM" SAKURA-CHAN? VOCÊS ACABARAM DE SAIR DE LÁ!

**Sakura**: Hauahauahauahaua... xP

**Pan-sama**: _Oque ela está fazendo...? _

**Sakura**: Vocês devem ter sonhado... u.u

**Todos os cavaleiros**: O.O

**Sakura**: É simples... vocês são sonâmbulos... x.x

**Pan-sama**: _Boa Sakura-chan! Como essa menina tem planos rápidos... _n.n

**Sakura**: Bem... se não se importam... queremos dormir... por favor... voltem para suas camas... e se vocês insistirem... – ela suspirou – iremos contar carneirinhos até dormirem...

**Todos**: ¬¬ - eles voltaram para o quarto masculino.

**Pan-sama**: Boa Sakura-chan! Essa história de "sonâmbulo" funcionou... xP

**K-gomezinha**: Como eles são idiotas... x.x

**Saori**: Hum... o Seiya não vai acreditar nisso de "sonâmbulo"...

**Pan-sama**: É...

**Sakura**: Do jeito que o Seiya é... ¬¬

**K-gomezinha**: Hauahauahauahauahaua... xD

**Saori**: Vamos dormir... n.n

**Pan-sama**: Mas e a macumba? o.O – as três olharam para Sakura.

**Sakura**: Vocês acreditaram nessa história de macumba? _Afff... outras idiotas que acreditam em tudo que digo... _x.x

**Pan-sama, K-gomezinha e Saori**: Ò.Ó Fizemos tudo isso pra nada?

**Sakura**: Ahhh... olhem por um lado bom... ficamos com cuecas... n.n isso já é ótimo... – ela pegou o saquinho de cuecas – eu não sou macumbeira para fazer isso... u.u

**Pan-sama, K-gomezinha e Saori**: ¬¬

**Sakura**: Vamos dormir... – ela se deitou.

Todos presentes na casa agora estavam dormindo.

* * *

**Nhaaaaaaaaa... outro capítulo feito... xP hehehehe... dessa vez demorei mais um pouco pra vir postar... afff... essa semana foi cheia... xD hehehehehe... mas agradeço à todas as reviews que recebi... bati o meu record! n.n Hehehehehe... vou responde-las... **

**Pan-sama**: Nhaaa... que bom que você gostou lá do Tio Dohko e tal... olha... eu não pude colocar você respondendo uma das cantadas do Kamus nesse capítulo porque os cavaleiros estasvam dormindo... mas juro... que no próximo... eu coloco! Ok? Amo suas reviews amiga... e lamento pelo oque aconteceu... T.T ahhh... e você não votou contra a Arthemis... buááá...

**K-gomezinha**: Miga... agente no banheiro é foda mesmo... xP mas agente no quarto... hauahauahauahauahaua... xD que bom que você gostou do capítulo... suas reviews me enchem de expiração... n.n huhuhuhuhu... mas olhaaa... minhas cenas com o Mu não estão hentais não! Só as falas... xP hehehehehehehe... bem... obrigada por votar não pra Arthemis... ela já perdeu mesmo... u.u hehehehehe...

**Ayame Yuy**: Olá moxa... eu não te conhecia... mas fiquei muito feliz por você ter deixado uma review aqui... agradeço por ler minha Fic... ahhh... pode ter certeza... ainda quero colocar muitas encarnações aquiii... xD hehehehehehe... e arigatou também por ter votado não na Arthemis... sempre que der... deixe um review aqui...

**Saga**: ... você já sabe a resposta da votação...

**Sakura (worldsakuraharuno)**: Miga... fiquei emocionada quando vi sua review aqui... obrigada! Bem, se você quiser... depois te ajudo a você colocar sua Fic aqui também... será um prazer! Ahhh... e me manda a sua Fic... quero ler, viu?

**Asuka-chan**: Nhaaa... arigatou pelos elogios moxa! Amei sua review... bem, talvez eu até possa fazer uma Fic de Evangelion... pois eu amo esse anime! Hehehehe... irei entrar em contato com você sim... ta? Sempre me escreva reviews aqui... te adorei... T.T

**Inoue**: Miga novata! Hehehehe... obrigada pela review... sei que ainda nos conhecemos... mas você já é uma super amiga para mim... eee... irei ver se escrevo uma Fic de Bleach... começei a assistir esse anime à pouco tempo (fiquei apaixonada pelo Ichigo e pelo Toushirou... quem escolho? xD)... mas daqui um tempo vejo se já escrevo algumas coisas... ok? Sempre que der passe aqui mesmo...

**Bem... são essas... xD sete! Obaaa... hehehehe... gostei gostei... quero mais reviews virão? o.O Huhuhuhuhu... vou inuuuuuuu...**

_**Resumo do próximo capítulo**: A festa do saquê continua... xD mas... Sakura... que cantorias são essas? x.x Oque esses grilos estão fazendo aqui? Hummm... bem que aquela velha senhora falou... eles querem vingança! _

**o-> Kunais de kissus pra vocês!**

**By HaRuNo SaKuRa 4EvEr**


	7. A vingança dos grilos!

**Legenda: **

(...) comentários da autora.

_Em itálico_: Pensamento dos personagens.

**Em negrito**: Quem está falando.

_"Entre aspas e em itálico"_: Telepatia das garotas. xP

OBS: Fic baka... porque foi feita por uma baka… ¬¬'

* * *

**7º Cap. A vingança dos grilos**

O dia amanheceu ensolarado nos Cinco Picos Antigos, finalmente aquela confusão toda da noite anterior havia passado. Agora, todos estavam ainda em seus quartos prontos para acordarem dali alguns minutos.

**Sakura**: ACORDA GAROTAS! n.n – a ninja pulou da cama e acertou todas suas três amigas com um travesseiro.

**K-gomezinha, Pan-sama e Saori**: Já? x.x

**Sakura**: SIM! U.U – ela deu mais uma pancada com o travesseiro nas três – HOJE... É UM NOVO DIA, DE UM NOVO TEMPO, QUE COMEÇOU... xP

**K-gomezinha, Pan-sama e Saori**: ¬¬ - as três pegaram seus travesseiros e começaram a atacar Sakura.

**Sakura**: O.O – ela caiu em cima de sua cama com as pancadas – GUERRA DE TRAVESSEIRO! xD – a ninja pegou seu travesseiro também. Logo, todas estavam se atacando.

**K-gomezinha**: TOMA ESSA PAN-SAMA! xO – Kagome tentou acertar Pandora mas esta desviou.

**Pan-sama**: HAUAHAUA... xD NÃO FOI DESSA VEZ HIGURASHI KAGOME! xD

**K-gomezinha**: Hunf... ùú – ela se virou para a Deusa – OSUWARI!

**Todas**: ...

**Grilos**: Cri... cri... cri... xD – cinco segundos se passam.

**Sakura**: K-gomezinha... ela não é o Inuyasha... ¬¬

**K-gomezinha**: Ah... é... u.u esqueci... xD

**Saori, Pan-sama e Sakura**: Dããããããr... xP – as três atacaram Kagome com os travesseiros. Novamente todas estavam guerreando.

**Sakura**: TOMA ESSA SAORI-SAN! – Sakura fez a pose do Seiya – TRAVESSEIRO DE PEGASUS! xD – ela jogou o seu travesseiro como se fosse um dos meteoros de Seiya em Saori.

**Saori**: O.O – a Kido estava perto da porta do aposento. Para não receber o ataque, ela se abaixou no mesmo tempo em que os Cavaleiros de Áries e Aquário abriram a porta do quarto, fazendo o "travesseiro de pegasus" de Sakura acertar o rosto deles.

**Mu e Kamus**: x.x – eles caíram para trás depois de receberem a pancada de Sakura.

**Sakura**: OHHH... DERROTEI DOIS CAVALEIROS DE OURO COM UM GOLPE! E AINDA COM UM TRAVESSEIRO! HAUAHAUAHAUA... SOU MAIS FORTE QUE UM DEUS! xO

**Pandora**: ¬¬

**K-gomezinha**: Será que eles estão bem? o.O – ela olhou para os dois caídos.

**Pandora**: É mesmo Sakura-chan, será que você não os machucou com esse seu novo golpe? – ela se agachou perto de Kamus e começou a acariciar seu rosto.

**Sakura**: ù.ú

**Saori**: SEIYAAA! xD – ela começou a chamar o cavaleiro de pegasus.

**Todos**: _O Seiya não..._ x.x – Seiya entrou no quarto.

**Seiya**: Quem fez isso com eles Saori-san? – ele olhou assustado aos dois cavaleiros desmaiados.

**Saori**: É uma longa história... u.u

**Seiya**: AHAAAA! – ele apontou para o horizonte – EU SABIA QUE TINHA INIMIGOS TENTANDO MATAR A SENHORITA SAORI-SAN!

**Todos**: ¬¬

**Seiya**: ELES JÁ DERROTARAM DOIS CAVALEIROS! U.U – Seiya olhou aos dois no chão – MAS ELES NÃO IRAM ME DERROTAR... IREI PROTEGER ATHENA E A HUMANIDADE!

**Todos**: Cala a boca Seiya... x.x

**Seiya**: O.O

**Saori**: Bem, Seiya – ela se virou para ele – faça respiração boca a boca neles... U.U

**Seiya**: x.x – ele foi até Mu e Kamus.

**K-gomezinha**: Hauahauahauahaua... xD

**Sakura e Pan-sama**: NÃO! T.T – as duas seguraram Seiya.

**Seiya**: Por que não? Estou fazendo isso pela Saori-san... U.U

**Pan-sama**: Seiya... homem com homem? x.x

**Sakura**: Isso mesmo, não vou deixar você tocar na boca do Mu antes que eu! xP

**Todos**: O.O

**Sakura**: Pan-sama, faça respiração boca a boca no Kamus... xD – ela empurrou Pandora até o cavaleiro de Aquário – eeeeee...

**Todos**: Eeeeeeeeeeeee...? o.O

**Sakura**: Deixa o Mu assim mesmo! n.n – uma gota surgiu em sua cabeça.

**Todos**: ¬¬

**Pan-sama**: Sakura-chan... faz logo isso com o Mu... x.x

**Sakura**: NÃO! n.n Só faço se você fizer primeiro no Kamus... xD

**Pan-sama**: Não mesmo... ¬¬

**Todos**: AH, VAI! xD

**Sakura**: Por favor – seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas – faça isso pelo nosso Cavaleiro de Aquário...!

**Pan-sama**: Ta ta ta... ¬¬ - Pandora se curvou para Kamus, e começou a fazer a respiração nele.

**Todos**: O.O Ohhhh... – cinco segundos se passaram.

**Pan-sama**: Pronto x.x – ela levantou – já está bom... u.u

**Kamus**: O.O – ele abriu os olhos – Pan-sama... você me beijou! – seus olhos brilharam.

**Pan-sama**: ¬¬

**Sakura**: Não fica feliz não Kamus... ela só fez isso pra te salvar... u.u

**Kamus**: T.T – ele foi até Sakura e começou a cochichar em seu ouvido – Ei, Sakura-chan... me faz desmaiar de novo pra Pan-sama fazer isso comigo novamente?

**Sakura**: Hum, agente combina isso depois... xD – ela respondeu e começou a andar para fora do quarto.

**Todos**: PODE PARAR SAKURA-CHAN! – todos entraram no caminho da garota.

**Pan-sama**: E o Mu?

**Sakura**: Ah... – ela se virou para Seiya – Seiya... ele é todo seu... xD

**Todos**: ¬¬

**Pan-sama**: Você falou que iria fazer a respiração se eu fizesse primeiro...

**K-gomezinha**: Pode fazer agora... xP

**Sakura**: ¬¬ Vou fazer do meu jeito se vocês insistem tanto... – ela andou até Mu.

**Todos**: O.O – eles olharam.

**Sakura**: U.U – ela pegou um travesseiro e fez a pose do Seiya novamente – TRAVESSEIRO DE PEGASUS! xD – Sakura enfiou o travesseiro no rosto de Mu, fazendo este acordar.

**Mu**: SAKURAAA-CHAN! Ò.Ó – o cavaleiro despertou.

**Sakura**: Hauahauahaua... xP meu "travesseiro de pegasus" funcionou de novo... xP – a ninja saiu do aposento indo até a cozinha da casa.

**Todos**: ¬¬ - eles seguiram a garota.

Todos os presentes agora se encontravam na cozinha. Seiya havia preparado o café da manhã daquele dia.

**Saga**: Seiya... oque você fez de café da manhã? – ele se sentou na mesa.

**Seiya**: Fiz panquecas... U.U

**Todos**: Hummmm... que delicia... n.n – eles começaram a se servir - ...

**Grilos**: Cri... cri... cri... – cinco segundos se passaram.

**Todos**: ECAAAAAAAA! xO – eles cuspiram as panquecas nos pratos.

**Seiya**: O.O

**Sakura**: SEIYA! OQUE É ISSO NA PANQUECA? – Sakura apontou para algumas coisas duras e marrons que se encontravam no alimento.

**Seiya**: Ops... n.n

**Todos**: ¬¬

**Sakura**: Acho que você deixou alguns de seus meteoros caírem nas panquecas... x.x

**Seiya**: Desculpe T.T

**Todos**: ¬¬

**Pan-sama**: Pelo visto... hoje não teremos café da manhã...

**Todos**: Buá... T.T

**Sakura**: Ah, já que não tem café... vamos começar a Festa do Saquê... u.u

**Todos**: APROVADO! U.U

**Seiya**: Ninguém vai comer minha comida? T.T

**Todos**: ¬¬

Aos poucos, a sala da casa se enchia. Sakura havia dito que a Festa iria ser no aposento pois chovia naquele dia.

**Sakura**: ATENÇÃO! ATENÇÃO PESSOAL! xD – ela estava em cima da mesa com um microfone.

**Todos**: O.O – eles olharam a ninja.

**Sakura**: Bem, já que a Festa do Saquê vai ser aqui hoje... eu trouxe um Karaokê pra agente se divertir também cantando... xD – ela olhou para todos – quem quer começar a cantar?

**Todos**: ...

**Grilos**: Cri... cri... cri... - dez segundos se passaram.

**Sakura**: ¬¬ Eu começo... – ela se virou para a máquina e escolheu uma música.

**Todos**: O.O – eles capotaram pois a música era a do Felipe Dilon "Musa do Verão". (que brega xP)

**Sakura**: Eu, Haruno Sakura... – a música começou – ofereço essa música... para o Mu! xD

**Todos**: x.x – eles capotaram.

**Sakura**: ¬¬ - ela foi até o Karaokê – ta... eu só quero cantar o refrão pro Mu... por isso vou passar um pouco essa música...

**Todos**: Ufa... U.U – o som do refrão da música começou a tocar.

**Sakura**: n.n – ela começou a cantar – VOCÊ É... O MUZÃO DO VERÃO... xP ARDENTE TENTAÇÃO... QUARENTA GRAUS DE SONHO DE DESEJO E PAIXÃÃÃÃO... xD MUZÃO DO VERÃÃÃÃO...

**Todos**: Hauahauahauahaua... xD

**Sakura**: MEU MUZÃO DO VERÃO! xP – a garota parou de cantar.

**Mu**: ¬¬

**Todos**: AEWWW... xP – eles aplaudiram.

**Sakura**: Obrigada! n.n – a ninja agradeceu.

**Saga**: Eu quero cantar... – o cavaleiro subiu na mesa e pegou um microfone – põe uma música da Thaty-quebra-barraco... xD

**Sakura**: Ok... – Sakura mexeu no Karaokê e colocou a música pedida.

**Saga**: BOLADONA, BOLADONA... xP – ele começou a cantar e a rebolar.

**Todos**: ¬¬

**Sakura**: Saga, a música não é só "boladona, boladona..." tem refrão também... ¬¬

**Saga**: É que eu não sei cantar a música inteira... T.T

**Todos**: ¬¬ Uhhhhhhhhhh... xD – eles vaiaram o cavaleiro.

**Saga**: T.T

**Sakura**: Sai daí! xP – ela pegou um tomate – TOMATE DE PEGASUS! xD – ela atacou o alimento na cebeça de Saga.

**Saga**: x.x – ele caiu com o impacto do alimento.

**Todos**: ¬¬

**Sakura**: Quem quer cantar agora? U.U

**Afrodite**: Eu, eu, eu! xD – ele pulou pra cima da mesa e pegou o microfone – quero a música "I am Too Sexy"...

**Sakura**: x.x Ta... – ela colocou a música.

**Afrodite**: I'm too sexy for my love, too sexy for my love, Love's going to leave me, AH! – ele começou a cantar e a dançar também.

**Todos**: O.O – eles capotaram.

**Afrodite**: I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt, So sexy it hurts… AH!

**Todos**: x.x

**Aioria**: Chega… ¬¬ - o cavaleiro de Leão tirou Afrodite do palco.

**Todos**: Melhorou... u.u – eles suspiraram.

**Sakura**: Quem vai cantar agora?

**Miro**: Eu! xD – ele subiu no palco – vou cantar uma música pra minha Saku-chan...

**Sakura**: ¬¬

**Miro**: Sakura-chan, vou precisar de sua ajuda... n.n

**Sakura**: Como assim? o.O

**Pan-sama**: Dãr... ele quer que você dançe enquanto ele canta... ¬¬

**Sakura**: x.x

**Miro**: Quase Pandora... eu quero que ela dançe e cante comigo essa música... n.n – ele foi até o Karaokê e escolheu a música "Candy Shop" do 50 Cent.

**Sakura**: ¬¬ - a música começou e Sakura pegou um dos microfones.

**Miro**: Yeah... Uh huhu… So seductive… - Miro começou a cantar com a voz sedutora.

**Sakura**: x.x _Meu Kami-sama… _

**Miro**: I take you to the candy shop… I'll let you lick the lollypop… xD – ele puxou Sakura pela cintura para perto de si.

**Sakura**: ...

**Todos**: O.O Hauahauahauahauahaua...

**Miro**: Go 'head girl, don't you stop… - ele continuou a cantar - Keep going 'til you hit… xP – Miro apalpou a bunda de Sakura. (que safado o.O)

**Sakura**: CHEGAAA! Ò.Ó – a ninja chutou Miro pra fora do palco.

**Miro**: Fiz tudo isso pra você Saku-chan... T.T

**Mu**: ¬¬

**Sakura**: Quem vai cantar agora? x.x – ela não se importou com o comentário do Escorpião e continuou.

**K-gomezinha**: Deixa eu cantar! – a garota pulou no palco e pegou o microfone – põe aquela música do Cow-boy viado... do Pânico na TV...

**Todos**: o.O

**Sakura**: Nossa... xP – ela colocou a música.

**K-gomezinha**: EU OFEREÇO ESSA MÚSICA... AO INUYASHA!

**Todos**: Inuyasha? o.O

**Pan-sama**: Hauahauahauahaua... xP

**K-gomezinha**: Ae cowboy Viado! – ela começou a cantar – SENTA! EU SEI QUE SENTA! ELE SENTA... EU SEI QUE SENTA! – sua voz estava começando a parecer gritos.

**Todos**: x.x

**K-gomezinha**: SENTA MERDA DE INUYASHA! Ò.Ó – ela gritou.

**Sakura**: Chega... já está bom K-gomezinha... U.U você se empolgou demais... – a ninja fez sua amiga descer do palco.

**K-gomezinha**: Faz tempo que eu não falo um SENTA pro Inuyasha... xP por isso me empolguei...

**Sakura**: U.U Bem, quem vai querer cantar? – ela olhou todos.

**Ikki**: Eu irei cantar! – o cavaleiro de Fênix subiu na mesa – quero a música "Macho Man" do Village People!

**Todos**: Afff... x.x

**Sakura**: Ikki... pode passar essa música pro refrão logo? ¬¬

**Ikki**: Ta bom... ù.ú

**Sakura**: Hum... – ela colocou a música e Ikki começou a cantar.

**Ikki**: Hey! Hey! Hey, hey, hey! – ele começou a pular - Macho, macho man! – Ikki cerrou os punhos e ficou dançando como se estivesse malhando numa academia.

**Todos**: x.x

**Ikki**: I've got to be, a macho man! Macho, macho man! – sua voz estava grossa – I've got to be a macho!

**Sakura**: Chega Ikki… x.x você já mostrou o quanto é macho... u.u – ela fez Ikki descer da mesa.

**Sakura**: Quem é o próximo à cantar? – ela procurou por alguém.

**Pan-sama**: Eu! n.n – a Deusa subiu no palco pegando o microfone – Bem, vou cantar uma música para o Mu e a Sakura-chan...

**Mu e Sakura**: Nani? ¬¬

**Pan-sama**: Eles formam um casal tão fofo... pena que eles não assumem que se amam... ¬¬

**Todos**: Hauahauahauahauahaua... xP

**Miro**: _Saku-chan é minha... _T.T

**Mu e Sakura**: Ò.Ó

**Pan-sama**: Bem, enfim... a letra tem tudo a vê com esses dois... xD – ela se virou para o Karaokê e colocou a música "Meu Desejo" de Inuyasha.

**Todos**: n.n

**Pan-sama**: Vamo nessa pessoal... xP – a música começou com Pandora cantando – MESMO QUE EU QUEIRA ESCONDER... OQUE EU SINTO AQUI DENTRO DE MIM... xP

**K-gomezinha**: Nhaaa, essa música é linda... n.n – ela pulava.

**Pan-sama**: ... MEUS OLHOS NÃO PARAM DE DIZER... QUE EU TE AMO TANTO ASSIM! n.n – ela continuou.

**Todos**: T.T – eles se emocionaram.

**Mu** **e Sakura**: ¬¬

**Pan-sama**: NOS... MEUS SONHOS EU SEMPRE VOU TE PROCURAR... PRA PODER TE FALAR...

**Todos**: ... QUE SEM TEU AMOR... NÃO HÁ LUZ CALOR... NO MEU MUNDOOO... FRIO! n.n – todo mundo começou a cantar também.

**Pan-sama**: TEM... TANTAS COISAS QUE EU QUERO TE MOSTRAR...

**Todos**: ... QUE EU QUERO TE CONTAR... – eles continuaram.

**Pan-sama**: _Dexa eu canta sozinha?_ ¬¬ DOS MEUS SONHOS BONS... DA MINHA VIDA À DOR! E TODOS OS SONS...

**Todos**: ... DO MEU AMOR! – eles cantaram juntos.

**Pan-sama**: PEÇO PRO VENTO TE LEVAR... MEU BEIJO! E TE CONTAR... QUE EU TE AMO... MEU MAIOR DESEJO! xD – ela cantou o refrão.

**Todos**: PEÇO PRO VENTO TE LEVAR... MEU BEIJO! E TE CONTAR... QUE EU TE AMO... MEU MAIOR DESEJO! xP – eles repitiram seguidamente o refrão, encerrando a música.

**Pan-sama**: n.n Muito bem pessoal! – a música acabou e todos aplaudiram – Sakura-chan... Mu... agora é com vocês! n.n – ela se virou pros dois.

**Sakura e Mu**: Oque? o.O

**Todos**: BEIJA... BEIJA... BEIJA... xD – todos gritaram.

**Miro**: _Nãããããão... _T.T

**Mu**: Sakura-chan? n.n – ele se aproximou da garota.

**Sakura**: Mu... – ela se envolveu nos braços do cavaleiro de Áries. Os dois estavam prestes a se beijar...

**Todos**: O.O

**Pan-sama**: _Vixi... a Saku-chan deve ter bêbido muito saquê hoje... FINALMENTE ESSES DOIS SE ENTENDERAM... _n.n

**Sakura e Mu**: ... – seus lábios estavam cada vez mais pertos... até que...

**Grilos**: Cri... cri... cri... – uma invasão enorme de grilos começou à entrar na casa.

**Todos**: O.O

**Sakura**: x.x – ela se separou rápido de Mu.

**Mu**: -.- AHHHH... GRILOS MALDITOS... ÒÓ ELES ESTRAGARAM O MOMEMNTO! T.T

**Grilos**: CRI... CRI... CRI... CRI... CRI... – mais dos insetos entravam.

**Kamus**: AHHH, OQUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO?

**Dohko**: Por que isso tudo de grilos estão aqui? T.T

**Pan-sama**: Deve ser a tal vingança que aquela senhora falou...

**Todos**: ...

**Seiya**: NÃO! – ele se curvou para os grilos – ESSES INSETOS DEVEM ESTAR SENDO CONTROLADOS POR ALGUM DEUS MALIGNO QUERENDO MATAR A SAORI-SAN!

**Todos**: ¬¬

**Seiya**: EU NÃO VOU PERMITIR! IREI PROTEGER ATHENA E A HUMANIDADE... – ele se levantou vitorioso.

**Todos**: Cala a boca Seiya! ¬¬

**Kamus**: Bem, vamos matar todos esses grilos... eles não param de entrar! x.x

**Todos**: ... – eles afirmaram com a cabeça e começaram a atacar os grilos.

**Kamus**: PÓ DE DIAMANTE! – ele atacou aos insetos.

**Grilos**: CRI CRI CRIII... CRI CRI CRIIIII! – os grilos fizeram os mesmos movimentos que Mu fazia para executar a parede de Cristal.

**Todos**: Oque? o.O – eles olharam os insetos. Os grilos haviam feito uma enorme Parede de Cristal que nem a de Mu.

**Todos**: MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! Ò.Ó

**Sakura**: Quem mandou você ensinar esses grilos à fazerem essa parede? – ela socou o cavaleiro de Áries.

**Mu**: MAS EU NÃO ENSINEI NADA... T.T

**Todos**: ¬¬

**Sakura**: Xi... o Mu tem razão... – a ninja olhou atenciosa aos insetos.

**Pan-sama**: Nani?

**Sakura**: Olhem... – ela apontou para os olhinhos dos insetos. Os olhos deles estavam vermelhos.

**Todos**: O.O Oque significa isso?

**Sakura**: É simples... esse olho que eles tem... É O SHARINGAN! T.T

**Todos**: Oque é isso? ¬¬

**Sakura**: O Sharingan é um olho em que só pessoas do Clã Uchiha possuem... esse olho é capaz de copiar qualquer ataque de um inimigo... xD

**Todos**: T.T

**Mu**: Copiaram minha Parede de Cristal... eu era inocente... você não precisava ter me batido Sakura-chan... T.T

**Sakura**: Desculpe... n.n – ela foi até o cavaleiro de Áries e lhe deu um selinho.

**Mu**: O.O – ele corou.

**Todos**: Que romântico... n.n

**Sakura**: Pessoal... ouçam! – todos prestaram atenção na ninja – SÓ IREMOS VENCER ESSES GRILOS SE NÃO USARMOS NOSSOS GOLPES!

**Dohko**: Então iremos lutar como?

**Sakura**: Com isso! – ela pegou um chinelo Havaianas – CHINELO HAVAIANAS PRA TODO MUNDO! xD

**Todos**: ¬¬ - todos pegaram seus pares de chinelos.

**Grilos**: Cri... cri... cri... x.x – os grilos começaram a ser esmagados por todos com os chinelos.

O tempo passou. Já eram três horas e meia da manhã quando eles haviam matado todos os grilos.

**Pan-sama**: Finalmente... x.x

**Sakura**: Acabou os grilos... T.T

**Todos**: ... – eles suspiraram.

**Miro**: Vamos continuar a festa... n.n

**Todos**: Ta louco? – eles encararam o cavaleiro de Escorpião.

**Miro**: T.T Ah, posso continuar a Festa do Saquê lá no quarto com a Saku-chan... n.n

**Sakura**: ¬¬

**Kamus**: Ah é... eu posso continuar a Festa com a Pan-sama na minha cama também... n.n

**Pan-sama**: x.x

**Mu**: Vamos ir dormir...

**Shaka**: Afff, está muito chato esses dias... não acontece nada emocionante... xD – ele sentou no sofá.

**Saga**: Como assim "emocionante"? o.O

**Shaka**: Bem... temos... – ele olhou para as garotas da casa e contou todas com o dedo – 1... 2... 3... 4 garotas nessa casa...

**Todos**: ¬¬ _Dãããr... agente sabe contar quantas tem... _

**Shaka**: E temos 18 homens ao total na casa... xD – ele olhou todos – 14 irão ficar sem uma garota... xP

**Sakura**: Oque você está insinuando? o.O

**Shaka**: Precisamos de mais romances nessa casa... x.x

**Todos**: ¬¬

**Sakura**: _E ainda dizem que ele é o homem mais próximo de Deus... _x.x

**Pan-sama**: Você já não acha que temos romances demais aqui? ¬¬

**Shaka**: Não... xP – ele se levantou – bem, vamos fazer um desafio...

**Todos**: o.O

**Shaka**: É simples… n.n quero que cada um de nós durma com uma das quatro... – ele apontou para as garotas.

**Garotas**: ¬¬

**Cavaleiros**: Pra mim tudo bem... xD

**Sakura**: Shaka... durma com a Pan-sama então... xP

**Pan-sama**: O.O

**Shaka**: Por mim tudo bem... só se você dormir com o Mu... – ele desafiou a ninja.

**Sakura**: Certo... n.n eu vou...

**Todos**: x.x – eles capotaram.

**Shaka**: Vamos fazer um acordo... quem beijar mais essa noite leva mil ienes... xD – ele ofereceu a mão para Sakura.

**Sakura**: OK... n.n – ela apertou a mão do cavaleiro – boa sorte... você vai precisar... xD

**Shaka**: É oque veremos... xP

**Sakura**: _As coisas começaram a esquentar... _U.U

**Pan-sama e Mu**: PARO! PARO! PARO! – eles gritaram – Vocês estão apostando em nós...? T.T

**Sakura**: Nhaaa... Mu... xP eu sempre soube que você queria dormir comigo... n.n – Sakura puxou o cavaleiro de Áries pela gola da camisa e começou a subir para o quarto com ele.

**Todos**: O.O

**Miro**: T.T

**Shaka**: _Sakura-chan está em vantagem de mim... ela já conseguiu pegar o Mu... _– ele olhou para Pandora – VAMOS PAN-SAMA! n.n – ele puxou a Deusa e começou a subir para seu quarto.

**Todos**: O.O

**Dohko**: _Isso não vai ficar assim... _Ù.Ú - ele os seguiu.

Dohko subiu até o quarto onde Shaka iria ficar com Pandora para tentar impedir. Quando tocou na maçaneta ele descobriu que estava trancada. Oque ele poderia fazer agora? o.O

_**Continua... **_

* * *

**Domo Minna-san! Demorei um pouco com esse capítulo também... T.T gomen nasai! o Nhaaa... espero que vocês tenham gostado... achei engraçado eles cantando... xP hehehe... bem, eu comecei a esquentar mais a Fic (daqui a pouco vai ser pra 18 anos essa FanFic x.x)... agora os casais vão dormir juntos... xP nossa... acho que fui apressada demais... mas... vamos responder as reviews:**

**K-gomezinha**: Miga do meu kokoro! Amei seus comentários aqui... hehehehe... to tentando fazer o máximo possível de você e do Shun, ta? Mas, me liga pra você dar algumas idéias também... viu? Eu iria ficar mais feliz... xD hehehe, e sobre o Poseidon... ah, calma, ta? Não vou deixar mais ele abusar de você... n.n irei resvoler isso do meu jeito... fique calma... ok? Te amo ninda...

**Pan-sama**: Nhaaa... miga! Amei sua review... n.n você ta muito safada, hein? o.O Hehehehe... acho que essa Fic te influenciou demais... -.- hihihihihi... vou deixar você responder uma cantada do Kamus... mas deixa eu fazer você com outros também... xP hauahauahaua... e sobre o Poseidon também... eu acho que vou aceitar aquela merda de pedido... agora que o Kaito voltou... tudo pode começar... x.x ai meu Kam-sama... xP Aishiteru miga!

**Inoue**: Ah, você falou e disse... xD hehehehe... que bom te ver aqui de novo... gosto muito de você, viu? Que bom que você gostou mais do Cap. Das cuecas... xP espere... que o próximo Cap. Vai ser mais quente... xD hauahauahaua... linda...

**Bem, é isso povo... hehehehe... eu me vou inu... xD** **fiquem com Kami-sama amores... e me dêem sorte... amanhã vou viajar de Navio... x.x (imaginem se acontecer um Titanic lá... xD hauhauahaua...)**

_**Resumo do próximo capítulo: **Mu tome cuidado... xD parece que Sakura-chan encarnou o Miro de tanta maliciosidade! A noite de Pandora e Shaka que foi estragada por... Kamus? Não era o Dohko que ia estragar? o.O Cada uma... x.x _

**o- Kunais de kissus pra vocês!**

**By HaRuNo SaKuRa 4EvEr**


End file.
